She Loves Me Not
by Haley Anonymous
Summary: Mainly JPLE. It is the Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts. James has fallen for Lily but Lily still despises James. Detailed summary in profile.
1. The Great Escape

**She Loves Me Not**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

"GET THIS FILTHY BOY AWAY FROM THIS NOBLE HOUSEHOLD, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" Mrs. Black slapped her son hard in the face, and shoved another boy out of her room and into the hall.

"Yeah you dirty filthy blood traitor!" Kreacher the house elf managed to yell before the angry Mrs. Black slammed the gold encrusted doubled doors in her son's face.

"Damn it!" James exclaimed, "Since when did your mum have a fire place in her bedroom, I've never ended up in there from the floo power. Sorry to ruin our plans to be secretive about me coming over here."

"Ah, don't worry, it's not your fault, but if I would've known that bitch had a fireplace in her bedroom I would've told you, I swear my mum never tells me anything. What is that red stuff on your shirt?" Sirius wondered just noticing a dark red stain on James's shirt that looked quite a bit like blood.

James looked down at his shirt, noticing the large crimson blotch in the middle of his shirt, "I have no idea." James reached up and rubbed on the stain, only to find the same red all over the palms of his hands.

"You cut yourself or something?" Sirius asked, while staring at the state of James's hands.

"I don't think so, I think it's from your mum's fireplace, I felt something wet when I landed, but I just thought the fireplace was just a little damp or something. Must've been something else…"

Sirius was silent for a moment, pondering what could have happened in that fireplace, he decided he'd rather not know, knowing his mom it could be anything terrible and possibly tragic, "Probably just some more Black magic," Black magic was what Sirius and James called all the illegal or "inappropriate" magic any member of the Black family would cast (including Sirius), "let's just go get you cleaned up, come on."

The two boys walked down the dark hall of the Black household. There were many heads of different house elves that at one point served the Black family, it was a tradition to behead their house elves when they had become too old to serve them any longer, and hang it on the wall in the hallway. James had now become used to walking past the head's that belonged to such house elves as Tearror (who served from 1846 - 1855) and Tearror's grandmother Horoar (who served from 1782 - 1807).

As they entered the oversized bathroom James considered removing the hideous stain, but decided not to, he was sure together he and Sirius would find a much better use of his magic, so he decided to try and clean it the best he could, the muggle way. James first washed his hands thoroughly making sure he got all the blood, or whatever it was, off of his hands. He took of his shirt and threw it in the sink, poured some soap on it and started scrubbing it the best he could with his two hands.

Sirius laughed when he saw what a poor job James was doing all he was doing was spreading blood and hand soap all over his shirt, "You know what mate, why don't you just borrow one of my shirts instead, I can't see you wearing that, the entire thing just turned red!"

James and Sirius walked down the stair and into a very discrete passageway, and tiny passageway located in the kitchen where a cupboard would usually be, most guests just thought it was a shelf. Sirius climbed in first, and James followed after him. The Small hole led to a steep, skinny stairway. It took the two sixteen year-olds about ten minutes to travel down the whole staircase. Finally they came to the end where to a very short hallway with only one door. Sirius opened the door and the two boys walked into Sirius's small, hidden bedroom.

Sirius dug through his wardrobe and pulled out one of his old shirts and threw it at James. James pulled it on, it pretty much fit, but it was a bit looser than he prefers to wear his shirts, although he had always been thin, even though he was very well built (considering he was the seeker for the Gryffindor quiditch team).

"So who do you think our victim should be Prongs?" Sirius asked James. Sirius and James had nicknames for each other along with their two other best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. When they were in their first year they found a secret about their friend Remus, he was a werewolf. They decided to be his companions as animals by becoming animagi. After a few years they had learned how to turn themselves into a specific animal at will. James's nickname became Prongs because he would turn into a stag. Sirius's nickname was Padfoot because he could turn into a (very large, shaggy, black) dog. Remus's nickname was Moony, because he was a werewolf. Peter's nickname was Wormtail because he could turn into a rat. The four of them had formed a group that called themselves the Marauders. Sirius and James had been planning to pull a prank on someone using their magic this summer; they just didn't know who to prank, or how they would prank them.

"Well who would you rather prank Lily, Snivellus or Malfoy?" James asked like their choices were obvious.

"How about Lily, Snivellus and Malfoy are much more fun to prank in front of the whole school. Lily is fun to mess with any day; her reaction alone is enough of a reward. And plus, she live only a couple blocks down from your house," Sirius said thoughtfully. Lily was a red headed girl in Gryffindor that the Marauders loved to pull pranks on, therefore Lily pretty much despised the four Marauders, especially James and Sirius, she could occasionally get along with Remus and Peter. James had liked Lily since his fourth year, and everybody knew. James knew that she despised him, yet he still continued to prank her. Although Lily was very smart she would often get back at them when they deserved it. Snivellus was what the Marauders called a boy named Severus Snape who was a Slyterin. Severus was constantly made fun of for absolutely no good reason, just for his greasy hair and his gigantic nose. Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin who despised muggle born witches and wizards, and was well known for being a death eater, although there was no proof of it. Slytherin and Gryffindor were well known enemies at hogworts and as the Marauders were Gryffindors and Malfoy a Slytherin there were automatically enemies. But the Marauders would constantly torment him he would always torment them back in a much more cruel way.

"Yeah your right, we'll get Malfoy and Snivellus plenty of times _during _school," James agreed.

They spent a very long time going over different possible pranks to pull on the unexpecting redhead. James said they could sneak into her bedroom and set off dung bombs, but they decided it was too mild. Sirius suggested they levitate her out of her bedroom, and send her into his mother's house, but they both decided that Mrs. Black might be a bit too dangerous of a prank. Finally they decided to do a spell of that will put on permanent makeup of how you envision it. They decided James would perform the spell on the day before they left for the train, to ensure that she would have to look like that when school started. They decided to give her a green-brown eye shadow that would go up to her eyebrows, very thick, black eyeliner, bright purple lipstick and dark orange blush. Too keep this image fresh in his mind for when he performed the spell, James wrote down his ideas on a parchment and stuffed it in his pocket.

The exact moment James had pulled his hand out of his pocket Sirius's Mom burst into the room accompanied by Sirius's younger brother Regulas and started yelling…again, "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU TO GET THIS FILTCH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Black was pointing at James, and then moved her finger to Sirius and Regulas just kind of stood there and nodded, "NO FOOD FOR ONE WEEK, AND IM LOCKIN THE DOOR TO YOUR ROOM!" Mrs. Black pointed her wand at James and blasted him home. She left the room, locked the door with out one more look at her abused son.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James felt like he was being sucked into the air for one moment, and next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground in his front yard. James felt horrible for his best friend and so he did what he always did when Sirius's mom denied him food, he stole food out of the kitchen and sent it off to Sirius with his trusty barn owl (which he named after his group of friends) Marauder. This time he sent his friend a grapefruit, a slice of chocolate cake, a few bottles of butterbeer, and 2 bottles of water. He would send Sirius more tomorrow. Marauder nipped the Marauder affectionately on his finger and she flew off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius was thankful that he also had a passage way from outside leading to the window in his room when he saw Marauder flying into his room carrying a large package. Sirius slid the window open and let Marauder fly in. Marauder knew Sirius just as well as she knew James so she stayed while he unopened his package and set the food on the top of his nightstand. Sirius patted Marauder on her head and told her to stay so he could write James a letter:

_Prongs,_

_Thanks for the food, but I don't want you sending any more food after today, you'll find you won't need to. Don't send me any more owls today, I don't want my parents to possibly find out anything, I know I'll see you soon._

_Padfoot_

Sirius watched Marauder spread her wings and fly gracefully out of the window that led to the passageway leading outside. Sirius all alone again, he wished he didn't have to let her go, but he had to send that letter to James. Sirius hated being alone, but he was used to it because of his horrible mother. He wasn't depressed this time; he knew he would be seeing at least one of his friends soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James sat in his living room waiting for his owl to return, thinking maybe he would ask Remus to come over. He decided to start the letter then so he didn't have to sit and wait for his owl. He pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill:

_Moony,_

_Hey, are you busy? If not can you come over right now, because I'm bored (I got kicked out of Sirius's house) and I don't have anything to do, maybe we can play quiditch or something even though you're a little clumsy on a broom (did I say little? But I will help you if you want help), respond as soon as you can!_

_Prongs_

After writing the letter James got bored, he decided to stop his boredom by getting out his Skysweeper 6000 (his new broomstick) and flying it around the living room. He was lucky that he was such an excellent flyer; most people he knew would have knocked down half of the valuables in the room. He dodged the lamps and the vases and never got even close to hitting anything, he was a very controlled flyer. Well at least he didn't hit anything until Marauder flew into the window. Marauder flew straight into James's face and knocked him off of his broom. James landed hard on the floor and his Skysweeper 6000 fell and hit his grandmother's favorite vase and knocked it down with a huge crash.

James's grandmother, Helen Potter heard the crash and with a pop appeared in the living room, "James! Do you realize how lucky you are that I happen to be a witch?" Helen cried as she restored her vase, "I told you not to fly in the living room!"

"It's not my fault I crashed! I fly in the living room all the time. I wouldn't have crashed if Marauder hadn't flown in the window, I never crash!" James said defensively.

"You fly in the living room all the time! James! Just for this you are going to clean the bathroom," Helen said feeling satisfied at the look on James's face.

"But grandma, I can't use magic yet, that's torture…its _slave work_!" James complained.

"It's your punishment, if I had you do something you liked it wouldn't be," Helen said and left the room.

At that James went over to Marauder and untied the letter. He read it, confused why would Sirius tell him not to send him food or any letters, but as Sirius's best friend he respected his wishes. He then tied his letter to Remus onto her and sent her off. "I hope you don't mind I asked Remus over, do you?" James asked his grandma knowing she wouldn't get angry; Helen always loved it when Remus came to visit.

"Oh, of course dear, Remus is a wonderful young man," Helen said and she left the room with another pop.

About ten minutes later Remus appeared in the fireplace wearing a suit, and a smile broke out on James's face. "Nice outfit Moony, glad you could come!"

"My mum held a huge family dinner, my dad got promoted," Remus answered. "So how is Sirius I thought you were going over there for a while today?"

"Well his mum blasted me out of the house again, she got a fireplace in her room and I landed in there when I used the floo powder," James answered, "He's locked in his room for a week without food…again, I sent him food and he told me not to send him any more and not to send him letters." James let Remus read the letter from Sirius.

"Well this is a strange thing to write when you're starving, but I know no one in his family would have written this, they would torture you or kill you or something, not send you a letter, so I guess you shouldn't send Marauder to him. But I really do wonder why he would ask you not to send him food," Remus said, wondering why in the world Sirius wouldn't want them to send him food, and why he was worried that his grandmother would find out if James sent him Marauder.

"Well let's try not to worry about old Padfoot, he and take care of himself, and plus he said he would see me soon. Come on let's go get my brooms," James said.

James grabbed his broom which was still lying on the floor and the boys went up to his room to grab the other for Remus. James's old broom was the original model of a Skysweeper, and much slower than his Skysweeper 6000, although in Remus's case slower was probably better.

James grabbed his case of quiditch balls and led the way outside to his backyard. The Potter family had quite a bit of money so they were able to afford a huge backyard blocked from muggle's view by many tall trees to go along with their very large manor. On the way Remus struck up conversation, "Guess what!"

"What," James answered.

"I have a girlfriend," Remus said, trying not to sound too excited about it.

"Who, do I know her?" James asked, ready to interrogate Remus until he got all of the information.

"I won't tell you…yet," Remus said, trying to hide how happy he was about his girlfriend, "but you can find out on next week, you and Sirius should come."

"Of course," James said, he decided not to ask him too many times who Remus's girlfriend was, because he would get to meet her.

When they reached his backyard James threw open the trunk and released the snitch, a tiny golden ball with wings that flew around, and was hard to spot. In quiditch the seeker would catch to end the game and would earn his or her team 150 points, as James was the Gryffindor seeker when he would play games on his broom he always loved to use the snitch.

"Come on," Remus complained, "you know I am terrible at catching that thing, and we play with the quaffle?"

"Okay then," James said, "but the quaffle boring, it doesn't do anything. All we can do with the damn thing is pass it back and forth. Let's compromise and use the bludgers instead." The quaffle was a ball about the size of a soccer ball and chasers would have to get the quaffle through a hoop on the opposing team's side to score ten points. The keeper would have to block the quaffle from getting through any of the three hoops. Bludgers were heavy metal ball about 6 inches in diameter that flew around, trying to knock players off of their brooms. Beaters had short wooden clubs the hit the bludgers at opponents, and block it from hitting one of their teammates.

"Fine, snitch it is. I don't want any of those bludgers flying at my head and killing me!" Remus said, as though he had just been threatened.

James smiled and mounted his broom and Remus followed. The two boys would take turns letting loose the snitch for the other to go after. James had a lot more fun then Remus playing this game. Remus was only able to catch the snitch once, and that was because when James let go of it, the snitch flew straight into Remus's hand. Other than that James always had to go after the snitch for Remus. After a little while James felt bad to see that Remus wasn't having too much fun, so he put the snitch away and took out the quaffle. They both got tired of playing catch with the quaffle so they played broom tag, where they would just try and to touch the other person's broom, without them touching their own broom.

After an hour or two the two boys retired to James's bedroom. They sat in his room talking for a while, eventually James's grandma called him down for dinner. She at made steak, corn on the cob, and enormous platter of mashed potatoes shaped like a volcano, with gravy coming out like lava.

"We're having a potato volcano _again_? We've had potato volcanoes three nights in a row already!" James complained.

"I think it's quite nice, and very creative," Remus complimented.

James rolled his eyes, "Come on Moony, stop being such a suck up, I don't think a volcano is very original."

"Thank you Remus, and James, you can do the dishes by hand after dinner, and then you can go clean the bathroom, which you still haven't done," said Mrs. Potter.

"Oh come on now Helen, be easy I think cleaning the bathroom is enough of a punishment, James you're off the hook, I'll just wash the dishes for you," James grandfather, John, was a very easygoing man.

Before Helen could reply there was a knock on the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Sirius ate the piece of chocolate cake James had sent him he gulped down the last bit of butterbeer that was in the bottle he packed all his things that he would need. He packed all of his clothes, and all of the things he would need at Hogwarts. Once he finally had everything packed (which took awhile, his room was quite a mess) he put on his cloak, opened his window and climbed out. When his grandmother created this passage way, she knew Sirius could escape from it if she made it easy to get out of, so the passageway out was vertical. Sirius had escaped from this passage once before, so he knew how he could he could get out. The passage was very long (his room was pretty far under the ground), and tiring so he grabbed both of the bottles of water James had sent and put them in his pocket. He then grabbed his pocket knife and climbed out the window.

Sirius shoved his pocket knife into the dirt walls of the passage and made a good sized foot hold, he made four of these holes, two for his hands, two for his feet. He put his feet and hands in the holds, and made two more of these holes and moved his feet to the previous ones his hands were in and his hands into the two new holes. He continued making two more holes at a time and climbing. It took him at least two hours to climb all the way out of the passageway. He pulled himself out of a small hole in the ground on Grimmauld Place in front of number 11 and number 13. He lived in number 12 which was magically hidden by some Black magic. He walked into a nearby alleyway and sat down to catch his breath.

After a few minutes he stood up and swept some of his hair out of his eyes. Sirius walked out of the alleyway and walked down the street. After about 30 minutes he reached his destination and knocked on the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James jumped up, "I'll get it!" He ran of to get the door; he did not want to be reassigned to wash the dishes by hand. James went to the door and opened it only to see Sirius standing there covered in dirt and grime.

"Hi, told you I'd be seeing you soon!" Sirius smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," James said, "You ran away?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if I could possibly…uh…live here for a while." Sirius asked.

"I hope so! Come on, let's go ask!" said James, he was very excited.

Sirius and James walked down the hall and into the elaborately decorated dining room. Mrs. Potter was surprised to see the filthy Sirius standing in her sparkly clean dining room, "Sirius! As much as I enjoy your company, I must ask you to wash yourself off before you sit down."

As mischievous as he was, Sirius could still be very charming, "Of course ma'am I just got away from my mother, she was refusing to feed me." Sirius said all this very calmly, he did not get very emotional about his mother starving him, like many people would.

James's grandparents both knew all about Sirius's family life and were not surprised to hear this, "Oh you poor dear, I'll go help you wash up, and then you can sit down," Mrs. Potter said.

Sirius had just noticed Remus sitting at the table, "He Moony! How was your summer?"

"Boring so far," Remus answered as Mrs. Potter cleaned Sirius up quickly with her wand.

"Uh…Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, do you think I could, well…um…live here for a little while?" Sirius asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Mr. Potter answered, "Of course you can Sirius it is always nice to have you at the house."

"You can live here as long as you like dear," Mrs. Potter added.

Sirius sat down at the table and took a very large slab of steak, the biggest ear of corn on the table, and the huge heaping pile of mashed potatoes with tons of gravy slopped over the top. Sirius gobbled it up in two minutes and helped himself to seconds and thirds. Sirius always ate like this, even when he wasn't being starved. Luckily Mrs. Potter knew this or she would have been fondling him obsessively.

Remus decided to stay the night that night and James and Sirius decided to let him in on the prank they would pull on Lily (of course after they helped James clean the bathroom). At first Remus objected to their prank, he knew that Lily would have a huge fit about this and it would not help James's attempts to get her to like him, but eventually he agreed not to tell her.

Then James and Remus told Sirius about Remus's girlfriend, and Sirius was all for going over to her house to meet her.

The three boys did not go to sleep until four in the morning; they were going over all the possible pranks they could pull while they were at the school for a very long time until Remus saw how late it had gotten.


	2. Summer Pranks

**Chapter 2: Summer Pranks**

The three boys woke up at 11:00, much later then usual. They went downstairs to find that James's grandparents already ate breakfast. They all turned to Mr. Potter to beg him to make them breakfast, they all knew that it would take about twenty minutes to convince Mrs. Potter would give in, and Mr. Potter was very easy to break.

The boys didn't even need to speak to get Mr. Potter to give in, "Fine, what do you-?

Before he could even finish asking Sirius answered by loudly blurting out, "PANCAKES!"

Mr. Potter waved his wand and starting making the batter while James Sirius and Remus plopped themselves on the couch. They were only sitting there for a few minutes when breakfast was ready. Sirius ate just as much as he had the night before, getting sticky syrup all over his face.

When they finished eating the three boys went outside with Sirius's broomstick and James's two.

"We should get Peter over here, all four of us haven't hung out together since school, you think you could stay here another night Moony?" James said.

"Yeah, I'll just go ask my mum and check, can I use Marauder?" Remus asked, secretly thankful not to get in between James and Sirius who had started hitting a bludger back and forth.

"Course, what do you think, I'd make you go back over there just to ask?" James laughed while sending a bludger straight at Sirius's face, who saved it quite spectacularly from hitting him. Sirius was on the Gryffindor quiditch team with James, he was a beater. Unfortunately Sirius had hit the bludger at Remus who let out a high pitched scream. "Oh stop being such a baby, Moony," James said as he managed to hit the bludger away from Remus and back at Sirius.

"I think I'll write Peter too," Remus said, flinching as Sirius whacked the bludger towards James. "I'll be back down here in a minute,"

About twenty minutes later Remus came back down, "My mum said yes, and Peter is coming around noon." James and Sirius were still hitting the bludger back and forth, but James now had a large yellow and purple bruise. "You know you two should be a little bit more careful, that bruise looks pretty bad."

"Aw don't worry, my grandma's a healer, she'll fix it right up," said James who had now landed, and was struggling to wrestle down the bludger after to get it back in the crate after Sirius had hit it at him. Sirius flew down and landed and joined James and helped him get the bludger back in the crate. James took out the snitch and started just playing with it, he would release it and then catch it, release it catch it, and so on. James would do that a lot, just out of habit.

Just then Peter walked into the back yard, "It still amazes me how you can do that over and over and over and over and over, without _ever_ losing it!"

"Wormtail, all he is doing is letting it go, and catching it, it's nothing to be in awe of, especially since he does it _all the time_," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

The Marauders went straight to James's room to plan out who all they would be pulling pranks on. Sirius was the one came up with their first prank:

"Let's do it to Bellatrix, she's back from that school in Italy, that evil bitch deserves to suffer more than anybody I know! Especially since she's going to be going to Hogwarts this year," Sirius said. Bellatrix Black was Sirius's cousin who was a year younger than him. She was very sadistic, she would torture innocent animals for amusement, and pretty soon she would most likely be torturing humans instead. Bellatrix transferred to a school for the dark arts in Italy, called Branston Academy for a few years, and now she was coming back to Hogwarts, because her parents wanted her home.

"You know how she always had a thing for Malfoy, I think we should set up a little date," Sirius said smiling, "what do you marauders think?"

"Let's get started," James said, rubbing his hands together. "Moony, you can write it, Bellatrix would recognize both Padfoot's and my handwriting." She recognized Sirius's handwriting, because they were cousins, and she recognized James's because of a threat letter he wrote her in his second year.

"Of course I will," Remus agreed.

James handed Remus a piece of parchment and a quill and Remus sat down at James's desk. Although Remus was writing it, all of the four Marauders helped with the ideas and finally created a letter with a horribly corny poem:

_My Sweetest Bellatrix_

_You have truly captured my heart, and when I heard you were coming back to Hogwarts, my heart leapt with joy! Your beauty just takes my breath away. Ever since I saw you in my second year I knew my heart was stolen. I wrote this poem about you that year and the last stanza I wrote just now:_

_Bellatrix Black with hair as black as her name_

_Big black eyes to match_

_If only her heart I could claim_

_Her love I could catch_

_Oh the wonderful feeling I feel_

_When she will talk to me_

_She would show off her beautiful necklace of teal_

_Out of excitement I felt I might pee_

_Oh how happy I felt inside_

_When I heard she was coming back_

_My love I can no longer hide_

_Of the gorgeous Bellatrix Black_

_I know it is not the best poem ever written, I'm not much of a poet, but I meant everything I said. I just hope that you might go on a date with me today. If yes respond by meeting me at my house, you can use floo power, it the Malfoy Manor._

_Yours truly_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Once all Marauders were very satisfied with the letter they wrote Sirius Folded it up, drew some hearts on it, and tied it to Grenelda (James's Grandpa's owl, they didn't want her to recognize Marauder) and sent her off with the letter.

James's Grandpa had a glass ball (not crystal) that would show you anybody you wanted to see. The Marauders all went into the room that held the glass ball and they all sat around it and James said, "We wish to watch Bellatrix Black." The glass on the orb began to change colors and slowly they began to see what Bellatrix was doing.

Bellatrix was sitting in a large armchair with a helpless looking baby chick in her hands. Bellatrix was poking it hard in the head and each time the chick would let out a loud peep. She picked it up by its beak and shook it a little, and then squeezed it quite hard, and then a large tawny owl flew in through the open window. Bellatrix untied the package and the owl flew off unusually quickly. Bellatrix shrugged and unfolded the letter. She read it with a dreamy expression on her face. She must have read it either twice, or very slowly, because it took her a long time before she put the letter down.

The glass ball just showed that there was another girl in the room, Bellatrix's older sister Narcissa, who was very self absorbed, and demented. Although Narcissa and Bellatrix had very similar personalities, they looked nothing alike. Bellatrix had long pitch black hair that was as straight as a board, big black eyes, and her lips made it look like she was always pouting. Narcissa had blonde, almost white hair, light gray eyes and a nose that was always stuck up in the air.

Narcissa grabbed the letter just seconds after Bellatrix had set it down. Narcissa looked very jealous of her sister after reading the letter. She saw Bellatrix adjust her teal necklace and grab the floo powder vase, and left the room swiftly.

Bellatrix grabbed some floo powder out of the vase and threw it into the fire pit and said stiffly, "The Malfoy Manor"

The Marauders saw her twirling through the floo network, and she landed in a filthy fireplace. Sitting in a large black couch in front of the fireplace was Lucius.

"Oh," Bellatrix said, in a flirty tone, "I see you were waiting for me, and I wore my teal necklace, just hope you don't pee!" She giggled, but (at least to the Marauders) even her giggle seemed evil.

"What the hell are you talking about and what are you doing in my house?" Lucius said, jumping up in alarm.

"The letter you sent me…the poem…the date, you must have a horrible memory," Bellatrix answered, just hoping that he just forgot.

"What letter, what poem and what date?" Lucius asked, looking at her, confused.

"You wrote me a letter, with a lovely poem in it, and you asked me out on a date, and told me to meet you here by floo powder," Bellatrix just hoped he would understand now.

"I never wrote you a letter or a poem, and I never asked you out on a date!" Lucius said, looking disgusted. "Sorry to offend you, but I think I can do better, and you know, I was going to ask out your sister, she is quite a sight, and you are definitely not attractive! Now will you please get out of my house?"

Lucius shoved a bowl that had golden skulls painted all over it elegantly filled with floo powder in front of Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix angrily grabbed a handful of the floo powder. She threw the powder into the fireplace and when it was filled with green flames she stepped in and said, "Home," and she was off.

When she stepped back into her home she stormed into Narcissa's room and yelled, "You did this, didn't you!" and punched her sister in the nose.

James then decided he didn't need to watch the sisters fight and said, "I am finished watching." the image then faded and the glass ball looked as it had when the Marauders entered the room.

"Oh come on now, I want to see me dear cousin's battle it out," Sirius complained.

"Come on you know it will last for hours, I don't want to watch it all, but you should be happy, we got two people we hate with that prank!"

"I hope neither of them gets hurt very badly!" Peter squeaked.

"You know they deserve it Wormtail," Remus said.

"Wormtail, you know they deserve it if Remus doesn't have any second thoughts about being a big part in one of our pranks," James said.

As the Marauders left the room, Sirius was ready for their next prank, "Okay, who next."

"How about Snivellus this time," James suggested.

"Sounds perfect, I wonder what we should do to him this time," Sirius said smiling.

"I know," Peter said, "We switch all of his clothes with dresses and women's clothes, we can nick some of my sister's, and she has muggle dresses, you know because I'm the only one in my family who's magic. All her dresses have flowers and butterflies all over them!"

"That's a great idea!" James exclaimed, even though Peter didn't usually think of anything interesting, but on occasion he would think of the perfect prank.

"How are we supposed to find where he lives without using floo powder?" Remus asked, hoping that they might not find a way; he hated pulling pranks on people who didn't deserve it.

"I know where he lives, his mum was friends with mine," Sirius said, excited about their prank, "but we're going to have to wait until tonight to do it, we have to wait until he is asleep to sneak into his room."

"Come on let's go to my house and get some of my sister's clothes," Peter said, happy to be such a big part in the prank.

The Marauders went inside James's house and went into the living room. They took turns (Peter going first) using the floo network to go to Peter's house, which even though his parents were muggles, was hooked up to the network.

James was last to appear in Peter's fireplace. The rest of the Marauders were waiting for him patiently on the couch. When he appeared the other stood up and Peter said, "Okay my sister's room is down the hall, and the first room on the left. I think two of us should go in there, and two of us should keep watch, I'll keep watch, I don't want to get caught by my mum."

"I'll keep watch too," Remus offered, he didn't exactly want to get caught either.

"Okay then Prongs and I will get the clothes. I wanted to pick the clothes anyway!" Sirius answered

"Yeah I definitely want to pick out some of Snivellus's outfits," James said, with an excited smile on his face.

James handed Remus his two way mirror, where they could see each others faces and talk, so if Remus saw anyone coming he could contact him. Remus turned the light on in the bathroom and closed the door, and pretended to be waiting for someone to get out. Peter sat down on the couch, incase anybody got home.

Sirius and James entered Peter's sister Casey's room and shut the door. She had clothes all over her room, and a very large wardrobe. James started picking clothes from the floor, and Sirius moved to the wardrobe. Within one minute James already had six dresses, four blouses, and seven mini skirts. Sirius had a huge light pink, very fancy dress, a hot pink tube top with a built in bra, the shortest shorts he had ever seen, a tiny, skimpy night gown, a black string bikini, a lacy halter top, and a fairy princess costume, complete with a tiara and a wand.

Sirius and James set down the clothes they had picked out on the bed and then Sirius remembered, "Snivellus is going to need some knickers and bras!"

"That's a great idea Padfoot!" James agreed.

Another minute later all the clothes they had picked out before now had some frilly bras and underwear to go with them.

James and Sirius found a large plastic bag in Casey's room and put all the clothes inside, and then Sirius heard Remus's voice coming from his mirror. He pulled it out of his pocket and instead of his reflection he could see Remus's image. "Casey's coming!" Remus whispered.

"Okay we'll jump out the window, meet in the living room!" Sirius told Remus.

James and Sirius opened the window as far as it would open. The window must have been broken; there was very little space for them to get out. James went first and made it through pretty quickly. Sirius then shoved the clothes through. Sirius tried one last time to open the widow a little more, with no luck. He lent did his best to get out of the window. He barely fit, and he had to squeeze in his stomach, and James helped pull him, and he made it out of the window just in time. Right after his feet had disappeared Casey went in her room. Luckily she had tons of clothes, and she didn't even notice all the clothes James and Sirius had taken.

Sirius and James went to the front of the house and walked into the living room. Remus and Peter were sitting on the couch waiting, "You made it," Remus smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't, come on let's go.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Marauders just hung out in James's backyard (except for lunch and dinner) until about 10:00, when James's parents had gone to bed. "I bet Snivellus is asleep by now, I doubt he stays up even remotely late," James said, excited to get the prank started.

They knew they couldn't get to Severus's house by floo powder, so they had to walk there. Sirius led they way. After about a twenty minute walk they finally reached their destination. The Marauders walked around the huge house, looking in window's trying to find Severus's bedroom. Luckily his room did have a window, and was on the first level, so they could get in there. And just as they had suspected, Severus was indeed asleep.

The Marauders all agreed that James should be the one to go in and switch the clothes as he was the skinniest, as only he and Sirius volunteered, and he was smaller than Sirius. James pried the window open, and climbed in. Remus then handed him the bag of clothes and James dumped it all onto the floor. He then opened up Severus's wardrobe and pulled out the three outfits inside, and he found only two pairs of underwear (and no bras) to replace with Casey's clothes. He put all of Severus's clothes in the bag, and threw it out of the window to Peter. He then hung up all the clothes he brought, and folded and put the miniskirts, and short shorts in the first drawer. And put the underwear and bras in the second. James then snuck back out of the window and joined the other three marauders.

"Tomorrow, we need to show up here, and take a picture. He has to wear the clothes, his dad doesn't live here, so he can't borrow his clothes, _and_ he is sleeping in Warty the Warlock footy pajamas! There is no way he would wear that in public, and even if he does wear them, they are equally embarrassing to wear as the clothes we gave him!" James said, excited, knowing there was no way their prank could fail now.

"Once we get to Hogwarts, we can put the picture on a huge poster, and hang it up in the Great Hall," Sirius said, happy with their work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape woke up at seven in the morning and slowly got out of bed. He looked in his rusty cracked mirror and saw a large, ugly pimple. He picked at it for a few minutes until it finally was just a little bloody spot on his face. He wiped off the blood, and pressed his finger against the small wound until it had stopped bleeding.

Severus walked over to his wardrobe and opened it to change his clothes. He was horrified by what he saw. There were some muggle dresses; one was very large, fancy and pink. There were some colorful blouses, a hot pink tube top with a bra connected, a frilly pink, sparkly dress and a lacy shirt.

He opened the first drawer and found a bunch of brightly colored miniskirts, some very short shorts and a wand and a tiara.

Severus opened the other drawer in his wardrobe and found ladies underwear, and some bras. He didn't know what to do, he could either wear the women's clothing or wear his Warty the Warlock footy pajamas. He decided to wear the manliest of the women's clothing he could. He left the underwear he had on at that moment, and put on the short shorts. He then found a bright blue blouse with a large, sparkly purple butterfly in the middle, none of the other blouses were not anymore manly than this one. He looked in his mirror horrified at his image. He turned in a direction facing his window, and saw James Potter's face staring at him, and a bright flash and some smoke, and then his arch enemy's face disappeared. Severus ran to the window and stuck his face out, he saw the four Marauders running at full speed away from his house.

Severus ran to the entrance room, and ran outside, but by the time he got there the Marauders had disappeared, and some of his neighbors who had been getting in their car were now staring at him with their mouths open.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Marauders knew that Severus could not reach them they stopped for a few minutes and sat on a curb to catch their breath, they were running for a few minutes at full speed. After they had all caught their breath they continued back to James's house.

When the Marauders came in through the front door James's grandparents jumped, "James! You startled me, I thought you were in bed," James's Grandmother said, surprised.

James had always been good at coming up with fake excuses with out having to think about it, "We just went for a morning walk, we were bored and we felt like doing something."

"Well you should have told us," Mrs. Potter said.

"We didn't want to wake you so early in the morning," Remus said politely.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Sirius suddenly.

James's grandma then went into the kitchen and cooked them a breakfast of eggs benedict with hash browns.

After breakfast the Marauders were all very full and went to relax and talk about the prank they had pulled for awhile.

"I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts and show the school this lovely picture of Snivellus," James said excitedly, holding up the picture in which Severus was trying to cover up his pale, hairy greasy legs.

Around noon both Remus and Peter had to leave, and James and Sirius spent the rest of the day doing different quidditch drills.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, everything u recognize is not mine, it's JKR's this disclaimer is for every chapter in this story!

oh and i personally think that the prank on Bellatix seemed too unrealisic but i didnt feel like deleting it after i wrote it.

and please review!


	3. Vernon Dursley and Remus Lupin

**Chapter 3: Vernon Dursley and Remus Lupin**

Lily Evans sat on her bed, depressed. It had only been a week of summer break, and she was already deeply missing Hogwarts. Lily always hated the summer after the first year that she was at Hogwarts. She hated living at her house; it was very boring for her if none of her friends were over there. Her summers would be much more enjoyable if only she wasn't the only witch in the family, she hated being muggle-born. She missed the magical world so much, she would almost be happy to see James Potter. Lily did love her parents a lot, and she did always miss them during school, but seeing her parents wasn't worth getting stuck sharing a room with her older sister Petunia. Petunia was three years older than Lily, she had short blond wavy hair, she had very pointy features, and an unnaturally long neck. When Lily was younger she idolized Petunia, but as she got older she realized how rude, stuck up and nosy her sister was.

Petunia was having her new boyfriend Vernon Dursley come over that day. The previous day Petunia had lectured Lily to act normal for about an hour. As Lily did not want to be in Petunia and Vernon's company for very long she just stayed in her room and watched T.V. and wrote her two best friends, Claire Young and Mariah Jennings about how annoying her sister was. Claire had long wavy blonde hair, big brown eyes, a very small nose, and she was very skinny. Claire did not get the best grades in school, she could if she really tried but she was always too busy flirting with boys. Mariah had shoulder length choppy black hair, bright blue eyes, and was not skinny, but definitely not fat. Personality wise she was the complete opposite of Claire, she got very good grades and was very concerned about her schoolwork, and she was very shy around boys. Even though the three girls could be very different at times, they were the best of friends.

When Lily's mother, Julia called her down for dinner, Lily groaned and slowly made her way downstairs and into the dining room. Lily saw an enormous boy with a very bushy mustache for someone only nineteen years old sitting in the chair next to Petunia that Lily would usually sit at when her family would at together. Lily sat down in the fold up chair her parents had added to the table so it could seat five. Her parents had made spaghetti for dinner, and Vernon was already getting seconds, and Petunia had barley touched hers. Vernon glared at Lily as she dished herself some spaghetti she assumed that Petunia had told him that she was a horrible and very weird girl. Petunia always told her friends this before they would come over, so they would know that Petunia was nothing like Lily. Petunia's worst fear had always been to be abnormal.

In between bites Vernon would occasionally throw out comments like, "Not to be rude, but Lily your hair is an awful shade of red, you might want to dye it," or, "Mrs. Evans, that blouse is not very complimenting on you, you might want to get something a higher neckline." Along with these insults however he would also throw in compliments to his girlfriend (which would usually insult her parents too) like, "I don't know how Petunia got so beautiful, you two must have been attractive when you were younger, I just hope she always looks like this!"

Lily's parents did not like Vernon very much, but they were very polite to him all the same. Julia and Robert Evans had always been very big on having good manners, so even when someone else had terrible manners they would not comment, keeping their manners was very important to them.

After dinner Lily retreated back to her room. When she got back her owl Einstein was already back with responses from Claire and Mariah. Both of their letters were very sympathetic, and they both said they wanted to get together with her soon. Lily wrote them each one more letter, they were both identical other than who they were addressed to:

_I just had dinner with Vernon; he was horrible and kept insulting my looks when he looks like a walrus! Anyways we need to get together. I'd invite you over but it would be extremely boring, please tell me when I can come over to your house or something, or maybe we can go shopping. Anyways I hope your summer has been better than mine so far!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

She tied both letter to Einstein and he flew off with the letters instantly.

Lily then turned her T.V. back on and continued to watch while she waited for Einstein to return. Lily did not like T.V. very much, but it was her only form of entertainment when she was at home. Deciding that none of the shows on was remotely interesting she ended up watching some beauty pageant. When the winner had been announced Lily heard a tapping on her window. Einstein had returned with Claire and Mariah's replies.

Lily walked over to her window and let Einstein in. She untied the two letters and read Claire's first:

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry to hear about how horrible Vernon was, he sounds like a downright dog! Mariah is coming over Wednesday next week; you can come over then if you like. My boyfriend is coming over too, you can meet him, well you already know him, but you can find out who he is! He is said he is going to ask two of his friends to come, but he wouldn't tell me who they were. I hope you can come, send me a letter as soon as possible!_

_Claire_

Lily set down Claire's letter, wishing she didn't have to wait until next week until she saw Claire. Lily then read the letter from Mariah:

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry that your summer has been terrible so far, I would invite you over, but I don't think you want to come, my brother Brett just turned seventeen and he is enchanting everything in sight, including people! But if you don't mind I'd love to go shopping at noon (my dad can take us), and maybe stay the night tomorrow (I _need_ to get away from Brett). Send me your answer as soon as possible!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mariah_

Lily was very happy after reading the letter from Mariah, she was so glad that she would be seeing one of her friends tomorrow, she knew her mom would let her stay the night. Before she responded Lily went downstairs and into the living room to ask her parents.

Julia and Robert Evans were sitting squashed together on the couch with a Vernon taking up a very large amount of space on the couch, and Petunia was sitting on Vernon's large lap.

"Hey mum, do you think my I can go shopping with my friend Mariah tomorrow, her parents will bring us. And can she spend the night?' Lily asked.

"Of course honey, is that all?" Julia said.

"And I wanted to know if I could go over to my other friend Claire's house Wednesday next week?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we aren't doing anything then so of course you can," Julia answered.

"But mum, I don't want her friend to come over! I should have a say in this, I mean she'd be sleeping in _my_ room too, and I don't need anymore freaks in my room, just having Lily in there is hard enough!" Petunia complained.

"Be nice to your sister Petunia, and you know that you had friends spend the night in there plenty of times when Lily didn't want them in there, it's only fair dear," Mrs. Evans said.

Lily went back up into her room and wrote letters to both Claire and Mariah and watched T.V. until 11:30 she set her alarm clock for ten, she didn't want to sleep in too late and then she went to bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily woke up at ten to her alarm clock and got up. She got dressed and went downstairs. She was happy to see that her mom was making bacon and eggs for breakfast, which was Lily's favorite.

Lily sat next to her sister on the couch who was watching some soap opera, and waited for breakfast to be ready.

Lily had to endure about fifteen minutes of the soap opera before breakfast was finally ready. Lily didn't know when she got so hungry, she was starved. She gobbled down her bacon and eggs and even got seconds, usually Lily got full without eating very much at all. But while she was in the middle of her seconds Petunia ruined her meal, "Vernon's coming over again tonight, I hope none of you mind."

"I do!" Lily exclaimed, "That bastard wouldn't stop insulting us! "

"You know he was being polite, he wasn't being rude! He was just stating the truth," Petunia shot back.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to agree with Lily on this one," Mr. Evans said, "but I will let him come over, I'd hate to be rude and tell him he can't come when Lily has a friend over. I will show manners, even if he doesn't."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At exactly 12:00 the doorbell rang. Lily jumped up and answered it. Mariah and her dad were standing in the doorway, "Hi lily!" Mariah said excitedly. Mariah had a very little bag in her hand that was about the size of her palm. Mariah always brought that bag to Hogwarts; it would hold an infinite amount of objects. She held up her bag and said, "Can I put this in your room?"

Lily led Mariah to her room. Petunia was sitting on her bed, talking on the phone to her boyfriend. "Is she a little…crazy, who does she think she's talking to," Mariah whispered.

"I'll explain later," Lily whispered back, she didn't want to explain how a phone worked in whispers.

Mariah and Lily left the room after Mariah set her little bag on Lily's bed. Lily came back downstairs and her parents were sitting on the couch with Mariah's father, deep in conversation. When Mr. Jennings noticed the girls had come downstairs he said, "Well it looks like I should go drop these girls off, what time do you want me to pick you up and bring you back here?"

"Three O'clock sounds good," said Mariah.

"Three O'clock it is then," her father answered and they all walked out of the door.

"I didn't know you guys had a car," Lily said as they were getting inside Mr. Jennings's car.

"Oh well my wife decided that it would be a good idea to get a car a few years ago," he answered.

Mr. Jennings drove them to an archway leading to Hogsmeade and drove off.

Before they went shopping the girls went to the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was a very beat up shack, that you would occasionally hear howling and growling when you walked by. It was said to be haunted. The truth about the Shrieking Shack had to do with Remus Lupin, but of course Lily and Mariah knew nothing about this. Every full moon during the school year, before he would turn into a werewolf, Remus would be snuck into the Shrieking Shack from a secret passageway underneath a tree. The tree was the whomping willow, the tree would swing at people if they came too close, unless they pressed a certain knot on the tree that would make it freeze, allowing Remus to slip inside.

"You know what's weird about it?" Mariah asked Lily.

"What that it's haunted?" Lily answered.

"The Shrieking Shack wasn't built until our first year at Hogwarts, I wonder why they built it," Mariah said, wondering what the secret about the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't know," Lily said, "Come on, let's go shopping.

By the time it was 2:30 the girls went to many stores and had their pockets full of different candies and magical items. They both agreed that they had shopped for long enough they decided to some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, a very popular pub in Hogsmeade. After they finished their butterbeer it was 2:50 and they made their way to the archway to wait for Mr. Jennings.

The girls sat on the curb talking while they waited. Mr. Jennings showed up right on time and the girls got in the car and Mr. Jennings drove Lily and Mariah to the Evans household. When they reached Lily's house Mariah gave her dad a hug and the two girls walked into the house together.

Mariah let out a startle scream when they walked inside; Petunia was on top of Vernon, making out violently. Petunia let out a much longer, angry scream, and Lily pretended to puke.

"GET OUT YOU FREAKS, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well if you want privacy while you make out, don't do it in the living room," Lily said calmly.

"Where am I supposed to go, you never knock or anything when you come in my room!" Petunia said angrily.

"You are such a retard Petunia, it is my room too, go in the bathroom or something if you really feel you need to make out with Vernon. Although I don't have any idea why you would want to make out with a walrus," Lily said, glaring at Vernon.

"At least I don't look like my head is on fire," Vernon said very rudely.

Lily rolled her eyes at that, "Come on, I thought you could do better than that, you see I like my hair, so I don't care if you don't."

"Yeah well I don't think anyone other than you in the whole world would like your hair!" Vernon spat back after thinking about what to say (which took him about fifteen seconds).

"I like her hair; I think it's really pretty!" Mariah said, standing up for her friend.

At that the Lily and Mariah left, feeling they had definitely won the argument. Lily and Mariah sat on Lily's bed and talked about how horrible they each had it at come.

"You see how horrible they both are," Lily said annoyed at her sister and her boyfriend.

"Its not as bad as getting all of your hair cursed off," Mariah said feeling her head, "I had to wait until my parents got home so they could fix it!"

"At least you could fix it, once when I was about five or something my sister cut off most of _my _hair. I had to wait months for it to grow back, not hours for my parents to go home," Lily said, knowing that her hair experience was much worse.

"Yeah well when I was out shopping with my dad and my brother my brother did the jelly legs curse on me and left me, it took my dad three hours to find me. It may not have been _that_ long, but having jelly legs for three hours is not any fun," Mariah complained about her brother.

The conversation went on like this for a very long time. When they went downstairs they continued it until they sat down at the table. Vernon and Petunia were already sitting at the table with cheeseburgers on their plates. Once again almost all of Vernon's meal was gone, and Petunia hadn't even touched hers.

Dinner did not go well; it was just as bad as dinner was the previous night. Vernon spitting out insults (along with his food), Lily's parents trying to be polite, the only difference was that Lily had company.

As soon as they had finished dinner Lily and Mariah hurried off to Lily's room. The girls sat in her room and talked some more for a while until they got tired.

In the morning Mariah had to leave at eight in the morning and Lily was left with only the company of Einstein, her parents and her sister (and later in the day Vernon).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Every night Vernon would come over, and sometimes Vernon would even sleep in the living room, Lily was very happy when Wednesday came and she got to leave.

Lily's dad drove her to Claire's house at 11:00. When Lily arrived she saw Claire sitting outside with her cat Pinksypoo, apparently Mariah or Claire's boyfriend hadn't arrived yet.

Claire looked up and smiled when she saw Lily get out of the car, carrying a duffle bag. After Lily put her bag in Claire's room the girls went back outside.

Pinksypoo jumped on Lily's lap and started purring. Lily told Claire all about how terrible it was for her at home with her sister and Vernon.

Pretty soon Mariah turned up at Claire's house using the floo network. Mariah put her small bag in Claire's room and joined the other two girls and started talking about how horrible her summer had been.

Around noon the girls heard Claire's front door opening. Lily turned around and out come James Potter saying loudly, "Let's see who Remus's girlfriend-!" James stopped when he saw Lily sitting there, looking shocked and appalled. "Lily!"

"James!" Lily said, sounding very angry, unlike James who sounded happily surprised.

"I see you are happy to see me," James said, wishing the girl he liked so much didn't hate him.

"I'm so sorry if I would have known Remus would bring _him_ I wouldn't have told him he could bring friends," Claire said apologetically, feeling bad for Lily, even though she didn't have any problems with James.

"Well what did you expect, their best friends!" Lily said, upset at how stupid her friend could be at times.

At that moment Sirius Black and Remus walked in the room, "Which one is she Remus? I know it can't be Lily," Sirius asked.

"Claire," said Remus simply as he sat down next to Claire as James sat next to Lily and attempted to put his arm around her.

"How did you manage to pull that off, she usually goes for attractive guys," Sirius said.

"Oh ha ha ha Sirius," Remus said.

"I think Remus is quite attractive," Claire said, giving Remus a peck on the cheek.

Lily then went inside to get something to drink, she didn't want to sit there next to _James_, and to her disgust James got up and followed.

When they had both entered the kitchen Lily glared at James, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what my lovely Lily was doing," James said.

"Shut up and stop acting like you like me. I know that you just like pulling your little pranks on me and whatnot, and I'm sick of it! Will you please just act a little more mature and stop being such a jackass," Lily said angrily.

"Whoa, Lily, calm down! You know you like to pull plenty of pranks on us," James said defensively, "And Lily; you know I think you're dead sexy."

"Well you know what, you need to set your aims on someone else then James," Lily said, as she poured herself some lemonade and went back outside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James stayed in the kitchen, wondering why Lily hated him so much, he would pull pranks on her, and then she would do it right back most of the time. James did truly like Lily, a lot. Everyone in Hogwarts knew it, but Lily just seemed to think it was a long lasting joke, and he wanted to change that. James wanted Lily to truly know that he did _really_ like her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lily joined the others outside Sirius Claire was laughing hysterically, Remus looked a little guilty, and Mariah was looking angry wiping slime her butt. Lily had and idea of what might be going on, "What the hell did you make her sit on Sirius?"

"He put a slug on the curb when she got up," Remus said.

"How do you know it didn't just crawl there when she stood up," Sirius said in what he thought was an innocent voice.

"Because it's _you_ Sirius, and plus slugs don't crawl very fast," Lily said.

"And I saw you put it there," Remus said.

When Claire had finally stopped laughing she said, "You can borrow some of my pants." Then she started laughing all over again, and at that point James had come back outside again.

"What the hell happened here?" James said, confused.

"Sirius put a slug where Mariah was sitting when she stood up, and she sat on it," Lily said plainly.

"That's a really good one Sirius, but why didn't you wait until I got back!" James said, congratulating his best friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around 7:00 that night the six of them went on a walk around Claire's neighborhood. Remus and Claire walked off to the side of the others talking to each other quietly. Lily and Mariah tried to keep their distance from James and Sirius by walking far in front of them. And James and Sirius lagged behind everyone else.

They all had their separate conversations for a while until James had a just brilliant idea of how to liven up the walk a little bit. James snuck up behind and Sirius snuck up behind Remus, trying to be as silent as they could. When they had both gotten close enough both James pinched Lily's butt and Sirius did the same to Remus. Lily screamed and slapped James in the face, and Remus looked confused and then started cracking up.

"James! Can't you just leave me alone for once," Lily screamed at James. Lily looked around and saw a furniculi growing out of a witch's front yard. Furniculi was a long leafy magical plant. When furniculi juice touches human skin the person will break out in boils. Lily went and grabbed the furniculi, careful not to get any of the juice on her skin; she ran over and squeezed as a bunch of juice into James's shirt.

Slowly boils began to form on James's back and he screamed at Lily, "Bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch for that, you deserve it after all the things you've ever done to me," Lily said.

James then grabbed another furniculi, and ran off chasing Lily. Lily was running as fast as she could but James did get her arm with some of the juice. Just like James's back had, Lily's arm slowly broke out in boil. After chasing Lily for about five or six minutes James finally gave up and decided getting Lily's arm with the furniculi juice was enough for him.

"Why don't you guys ever just leave each other alone?" Claire asked, annoyed of all of James and Lily's fights.

"Well it's not my fault James insists on doing all this stuff to me," Lily said angrily.

"I can't help but pull pranks on Lily, it's so much fun. And if I didn't pull pranks on her, I would never get to talk to this gorgeous girl," James said.

"Well mate, maybe she'd actually like you if you didn't, but I have to admit it _is_ fun to annoy dear Lily," Sirius said.

The six of them started walking back to Claire's house so Lily and James could have Mrs. Young get rid of their boils. Lily walked as far away from James as she could, but James kept walking up to her and trying to put his arm around her, or jump on her back. Lily would just scream and slap him again.

When they got back to Claire's house Mrs. Young got rid of the boils on James's back and Lily's arm with a few quick flips of her wand. "You kids seriously need to be more careful when you are messing around; I don't want anybody getting hurt!"

"Yeah Siriusly," Sirius said. Everyone but Mrs. Young understood this joke (Sirius liked to use it all the time).

"See, now your friend here cares," Mrs. Young said.

At 9:00 Remus, James and Sirius left and Lily and Mariah spent the rest of the night at Claire's house. Claire felt terrible about Remus's choice of what friends he would bring with him, she apologized to Lily over and over about it.


	4. Every Year

**Chapter 4: Every Year**

Months passed and September was approaching. Lily had been confiding in Claire and Mariah all summer about how horrible Petunia and Vernon were. Vernon had come over every single night that summer, Lily didn't know how much more of this she could endure, she couldn't wait until September 1st when she would finally get to leave for Hogwarts and she wouldn't have to see her sister or Vernon until the next summer. The only thing Lily wasn't looking forward to was seeing James every day; the few hours she did spend with him that summer were horrible. Although seeing James every day still beat seeing both Petunia and Vernon every day. Lily was nervous though, it seemed that every year in Lily's first week the Marauders would pull a huge prank on her, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The previous year James had put a spell on her that made walk bowlegged the nurse, Ms. Dougherty, couldn't figure out how to fix it for a whole week.

Lily wondered what the boys would do to her this year, change her hair color, or make her break out so her whole face looked like one big pimple, Lily just hoped that whatever they did wouldn't be too dreadful.

This year however Lily felt she should have a plan in store for when she would get back at them for it. The idea came to her right away. Lily had memorized how to make an engorgement potion. She would whip some up when she got to school and she would put some in their food, their shampoo, in their liquid soap or whatever she could get it into. Lily laughed at the though of James's lips the size of two bananas. Lily was just glad she wouldn't have any difficulties getting a hold of all the ingredients she would need.

Professor Slughorn was the potions master and the head of Slytherin. He was a good teacher but he always would pick favorites of the incoming first year, and they would always be treated special for their seven years at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn did not care weather the student was from his house or not, he favored certain students for a different reason…fame and skill. All of Professor Slughorn's favorites would either be very good at potions, be famous, be related to someone famous, or know someone famous. Lily was excellent at potions, and therefore Lily was one of Professor Slughorn's favorites. Lily did not necessarily like how he was so biased, but there were advantages…he will get you anything you want, or tell you anything you want to know. It would be easy for Lily to get all of the ingredients for the engorgement potion. Although there could be many advantages of being one of Professor Slughorn's favorites there was one disadvantage: The Slug Club. The Slug Club was a club Professor Slughorn created, the members were Professor Slughorn (of course) and all of his favorites. He held little club meetings and "parties" about once a month, sometimes more often, and no one usually enjoyed these meetings very much, although the "parties" weren't always that bad, because they got to stay out of their common room later at night.

Lily was happy once she had her plan set, she may have to endure whatever the Marauders did to her, but she knew she would get them back good this time.

Lily sat there for a little while, proud of her wonderful idea when she saw a tawny owl flying towards her bedroom window. Lily opened her window and let the owl fly in. Lily saw her Hogwarts letter tied to the owl's leg. Lily untied the letter and the owl flew away instantly.

Lily opened the letter, excited to see what she got on her owls she looked through it and she got all O's and E's, she would be taking all the same classes. She needed nine more books, some potion ingredients and she needed to get a new cauldron.

Lily went downstairs and her parents agreed to bring her to Diagon alley the next day so she could get her supplies. She then went back upstairs to her bedroom (Petunia and Vernon were sitting in the living room together).

Looking around her and Petunia's room, Lily realized she needed to clean up her half of the room. Petunia's half of the room was perfectly clean. There was only a desk lamp on her desk; her bed was neatly made with her tan bedspread folded over and all her pillows fluffed. Lily's half was a mess. Her desk had tons of junk and random things she owned all over it, her pink bedspread with water lilies on it that her mom got her was almost all the way off the bed, and she had stuff all over the floor. Most of the people who knew Lily would think that she would be a neat freak, being so organized with all her school work, but no, Lily was a downright slob.

First Lily got started on her bed, she pulled up the sheets untidily and then the same with her comforter. At that point she gave up and decided Petunia was just going to have to get used to her mess or clean it up herself. Right then Petunia walked in and surprise, surprise, Petunia looked around and said, "Ew clean up your mess."

"Well you know what I like it better this way, but if you want it clean, clean it yourself," lily said, sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Fine maybe I should just bring a large dumpster up here and throw all your crap in it," Petunia said.

"You are not throwing away anything of mine, if you do I will curse you to hell," Lily said dramatically.

Vernon was standing in the door cracking up, "What are you one of those creeps that think they're magical. Ha ha ha! Your sister is a total _freak_ Petunia!"

"I know she _is_," Petunia said. Petunia did look a little nervous though, just hoping that Lily didn't do anything to her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James and Sirius were sitting in Sirius's room that used to be one of the Potter's guest bedrooms tossing a quaffle back and forth.

"This summer has gone way too fast," James said when he caught the quaffle.

"Yeah, this is one of the fist summers I've ever had that I wasn't ready for school to start up again," Sirius agreed, "I'm finally both away from my mum _and_ I don't have to learn."

"Well at least we get to use magic," James said.

"So, we still on for our little prank on Lily," Sirius asked.

"Course, what the hell do you think, I'd chicken out?" James said looking surprised that Sirius wasn't sure that James was going to pull a little prank.

"Well I thought you might not want to, considering it kind of makes your chances with Lily even worse, if possible," Sirius said.

"Aw eventually she'll realize she adores me and all my pranks," James said, believing what he said one hundred and ten percent.

"I Siriulsy think you have a mental problem James," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

The boys heard Mrs. Potter knocking on the door, "Come in mum."

Mrs. Potter walked in and held out two letters and said, "Your Hogwarts letters came."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Sirius said taking the letter addressed to him.

James unfolded his letter and read that he got and O in defense against the dark arts, an O in transfiguration, an A in potions and history of magic and E's in everything else. He looked at the supply list and saw he needed three new books.

"I'll drop you off tomorrow for your books, okay?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking at the supply list.

"Okay," James said and his grandmother left.

"Eh, Sirius, what did you get?" James asked.

"I got an O in DADA and transfigs, E in magical creatures and charms and A in everything else, you?" Sirius answered.

James told Sirius his OWL results and then asked, "So what classes are you going to take?"

"All of them except history of magic. And you?"

"Same. I don't want to have to listen to Binns lecture us on goblin wars ever again. I guess I'll take potions, it's interesting enough even when your not one of Slughorn's favorites," James said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sirius agreed.

"It's amazing we only have two years left at Hogwarts, it feels like just yesterday we were being sorted," James said, wishing that all the fun at Hogwarts would last for longer than just two more years.

"Yeah, then we wont get to pull pranks, I mean you can't do that kind of stuff at _work_," Sirius said, wishing that he could always have fun and kid around, and never have to be too serious.

"Maybe we should work at the school, you know teach there, I could teach DADA and you could teach transfigs," James said, not serious about what he said, he really wanted to be an auror, he wanted to fight Voldemort, he wanted to kill him for killing his parents when he was a third year at Hogwarts.

"Do you Siriusly think that McGonigall is going to give up her job so I can teach, and Professor Apollo is pretty fond of his position?" Sirius said.

"I know, I was kidding, and plus we've got to become aurors together," James said.

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily buckled up in the front seat of her mom's car. She was excited to go get her school supplies, she always loved shopping for books and anything like that; Lily loved school.

"Do you have the right kind of money, dear?" Lily's mother asked her.

"Yes mum, it's in my pocket," Lily rolled her eyes; her mom knew perfectly well that Lily hated leaving the house without some money, Lily loved shopping.

About half an hour later Lily and her mother had finally reached the Leaky Cauldron. Lily's mother had gone to Diagon Alley before, but every time she was amazed by everything and everyone at the pub. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron together. Lily felt at home seeing all the witches and wizards sitting in the pub, but Mrs. Evans thought that they all looked very strange. Mrs. Evans jumped when a young bartender with a bald head named Tom tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

Lily answered for her mother, "No thank you, we're just on our way to Diagon Alley."

When they left through the back door in the pub they met a brick wall. Lily tapped a few of the bricks with her wand and a large gateway opened up to Diagon Alley.

Lily led the way to all the stores she needed to go to and to many other stores. Lily convinced he mom to buy her three extra books that weren't on her list and five new quills, one would provide it's own in ant wrote in a different color for every letter you wrote, another had a spell on it to fix any spelling mistakes that you make. She also convinced her mother to buy her a new pair of dress robes and two new scarves.

Lily was on her way to the joke shop, to see if she would find anything she could set on James and the other Marauders. When she was just outside the joke shop she ran (literally) James and Sirius.

"Lily! Nice to see you again," James said, trying to sound pleasant.

"You need to watch where you're going," Sirius said, getting of the ground and dusting himself off.

"Lily, don't be rude, introduce your mother," Mrs. Evans said.

"This is James and Sirius, and this is my mum," Lily said.

James bent over and kissed Lily's mother on the hand and said, "May I have permission to marry your lovely daughter Mrs. Evans?"

"James! Do you always have to be so annoying, why can't you just leave me alone?" Lily said, angry at James's childish behavior.

"Oh Lily, he was only joking around, be nice to your friends," Mrs. Evans said, she obviously thought James's little proposal was very cute.

"First of all he ever does is joke, and second of all he is not my friend," Lily said angrily.

"Lily, don't be rude," Mrs. Evans said sternly.

"Once James stops torturing me at school," Lily said. She didn't care how mad her mom got at her; she was never going to be nice to James after everything he had ever done to her.

"Apologize."

"No way am I going to apologize!"

"Honey, you need to be more polite, we aren't leaving until you apologize."

At that point Lily just walked away back to the pub. She sat down at one of the empty tables and a few minutes later her mother came back.

"Honey you need to work on your manners, you are grounded until school starts," Mrs. Evans said, angry at her daughter for being so rude to James.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James and Sirius walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Wow you pissed her off James, you know you have absolutely no chance of her liking you, you always just make it worse," Sirius said.

"Oh she'll like me soon," James said.

"And what makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

"She has to come around sooner or later."

"I'd say later, well actually I'd say never, but if I only have the two to choose from…"

"She'll come around sooner then."

"Oh just keep telling yourself that then."

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and first James grabbed a pinch of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace in the pub and said, "The Potter manor." He was then sent spinning through many fireplaces and landed in the fireplace in his living room. Sirius followed suit and was soon standing next to James.

"Well only a few weeks left until we get to pull our little prank on Lily," James said happily.

"Yeah and that's _really_ going to help your chances with her," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up when we leave Hogwarts she'll come to miss all of our pranks," James said.

"I think _we're_ just going to miss the pranks," Sirius said.

"Well she pulls pranks on us too," James argued.

"That's only because she's pissed off at "us, but Siriusly I'm getting sick of all this Lily talk," Sirius said.

"Well only two weeks until the prank," James said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the day before she would leave to Hogwarts and Lily was miserable. She hadn't seen any of her friends for weeks all because of James. Lily had never been angrier at James in her life, all thanks to him the only company she had was her parents, her sister and Vernon Dursley. When she got back to school she would get started on the enlargement potion right away.

Lily walked downstairs for breakfast and Vernon Dursley had already arrived. Usually Vernon did not come over until a little after lunch. That meant that Lily would have to spend her whole last day home with Vernon and Petunia…what fun.

Lily gobbled down her waffles as fast as she could and ran upstairs to watch T.V. She wished she could write one of her friends, but her parents locked up Einstein so Lily couldn't talk to her friends while she was grounded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed very slowly. It seemed like it took days for it to finally become 10:00. Lily started packing up her stuff for Hogwarts and then went to bed. She didn't normally go to bed until about midnight, but Lily couldn't wait for the next day to come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James and Sirius watched the clock anxiously waiting for midnight to come. The second when the hour hand moved to the 12 James jumped up and said, "Let's go!"

James and Sirius left quietly through the front door of James's house. It took the boys about five minutes to reach Lily's house. The boys walked around the house trying to find Lily's bedroom, but it obviously wasn't any of the rooms on the bottom level that had a window.

"Shit, we're going to have to go inside," James said.

James looked in the windows and found one leading into the kitchen, deciding this was the best one to enter James pried open the window and climbed in, shortly followed by Sirius.

James led the way through the house; he looked around and tried the stairs. All the doors in the hallway were closed. James slowly opened the first door in the hallway. He saw Lily's mother and father sleeping in a large bed, James closed the door. Sirius opened the second and saw a fat boy sleeping on the floor, a girl with blonde hair in one of the beds and Lily in the other. Sirius motioned James in.

James started walking over to Lily's bed and tripped over the fat boy lying on the floor.

Vernon woke up with a scream, "OW!" Vernon looked up to see who had tripped over him and when he saw James he yelled, "BURGLER!" Vernon then got up and punched James in the stomach.

James realized he needed to get Lily as fast as he could, before he got kicked out of the house. Just as Lily sat up James whispered a spell and blasted Lily in the face.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing James?" Lily screamed.

"He is your _friend_?" Petunia said angrily.

"He just blasted make up at your sister's face with a stick!" Vernon said with his mouth open.

"He is not my friend, and what did he do?" Lily said.

"You're right Petunia, your sister is a freak, and I am never coming here again!" Vernon then left the room dramatically.

"Vernon, no, don't leave! I can explain, I'm nothing like my sister, please don't go," Petunia glared at her sister and then left the room quickly.

"Thanks for getting rid of Vernon!" Lily said, forgetting that she had just been hit in the face with a spell.

"You won't be thanking him for much longer," Sirius said laughing.

"What did you do to me James," Lily said, expression turning from happy to angry in a split second.

"Look in the mirror," Sirius suggested.

Lily walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw the ugliest makeup she had ever seen. She had a green-brown eye shadow that went up to her eyebrows, very thick, black eyeliner, bright purple lipstick and dark orange blush. "Come on, I though you could do better than that," Lily laughed, grabbing a washcloth and put some face wash on it. Lily scrubbed at her face, but the makeup just wouldn't come off. She spent ten minutes of scrubbing before she gave up.

"Take it off James," Lily said very angrily.

"I can't I'll get expelled if I do magic again," James said innocently.

"Like I would care, but fine, then Sirius, you take it off," Lily said in a pleading way.

"I can't, I don't know how," Sirius said simply.

"Why you have to do this to me _every year_?" Lily said, near tears.

James felt guilty at this point, she was starting to cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make you cry."

"GET OUT!" Lily yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

After that James left the house feeling bad, but Sirius just thought it was hilarious, "She's going to have a fun first day!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hey just to let you know, i suck at titles so please dont critisize them, but please reveiw!


	5. All Your Fault

okay i got a review Pink Luvin Goddess asking me what the potion was that Lily was going to use on James did: it basically enlarges whatever it touches.

And i saw that ellieo added me to their c2...thanks

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 5: All Your Fault**

Looking in the mirror more tear began to roll down Lily's cheeks. Why couldn't James just leave her alone and stop concentrating on making her life a living hell? Lily rubbed her eyes one last time, making sure that the makeup didn't come off. She grabbed a tissue and dried her face and trudged back to her bed.

Lily woke up about once every few hours and checked the mirror to see if it was all still there, and every time (to her disappointment) all of the makeup remained on her face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the morning Lily came up with a possible plan to get rid of the hideous makeup as soon as possible. When she got on the train she would ask everybody she knew if they knew how to get rid of it. She would pester James, begging him to fix it if she had to. If she didn't get the makeup off before she got off the train, she would go straight to Dumbledore and ask him if he would fix it for her. She would even go to the school nurse, Ms. Dougherty. Lily knew she would go to any extreme to get rid of the makeup.

In the mean time Lily wanted to hide the makeup the best she could. As Lily did not normally wear makeup (feeling she looked better without) she did not own any. Lily went downstairs, trying to hide her face the best she could. When her father saw her he immediately wondered why his daughter was hiding her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He said, worried that something might be wrong with his daughter.

Mrs. Evans looked over and said, "Oh Lily, did you get a pimple, it's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Mom I've had pimples before," Lily said, still hiding her face, "that jerk James snuck into our house last night."

"Why would that boy sneak into our house, he seemed like a gentleman," Mrs. Evans, thinking Lily was making it all up.

"Well he's not!" Lily said, "He came in and put a spell on me that gave me permanent makeup, and it's terrible. Don't believe me, just ask Petunia, and he woke up Vernon he left last night, I don't know how he didn't wake you up! And plus just look at my face, do you seriously think that I would put on makeup like this, and even if it looked good I don't like makeup." Lily then uncovered her face.

"Oh honey! I don't know what to do, it wouldn't just wash off," Mrs. Evans said, feeling very sympathetic.

"No, that's why I came down here, can I borrow some of your makeup to cover it up the best I can?" Lily asked.

"Of course, I would never make you go out in public looking like that and not let you use my makeup," her mother said.

Lily then thanked her mother for letting her borrow some of her makeup, and Lily's mother went upstairs to check on Petunia and see how Vernon handled it.

Lily grabbed her mother's concealer and tried to hide the eye shadow with it. The green-brown eye shadow was slightly lighter and the eye liner looked less thick. Lily then took the face powder and covered her whole face with it. The blush then only looked like a light orange and her eye makeup looked even lighter. She then took a pinkish brown eye shadow and put it on her eyelid. The Last thing she did was use her mom's red lipstick. Her lips were bright red, but red was the only color her mom had, and bright red was much better than purple. Lily didn't look great but she would much rather go to school looking like that than what she looked like before. Looking in the mirror, hoping that she would get the spell taken off soon, Lily suddenly heard Petunia screaming.

"SHE RUINED MY LIFE MUM!" Petunia was screaming at the top of her lungs, "VERNON FOUND OUT AND HE PROBALBLY WON'T EVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KICK THAT FREAK OUT OF THE HOUSE?"

Lily her parents bathroom and walked into her and Petunia's bedroom. She stood in the doorway and leaned against the paneling.

"Petunia, your sister can't help what she is, and plus you should be proud of her abilities," Mrs. Evans said, "Your sister did nothing wrong, it was all that boy's fault and I will be writing to his parents about what he has done."

"Actually his grandparents," Lily corrected her mother.

"What happened to his parents?" Mrs. Evans said, turning to her daughter.

"Well Voldemort killed them in our third year, and yeah I feel bad for him, but that is still no excuse for him doing this to me, so don't go treat him like a little angel," Lily said, knowing perfectly well that her mother will not want to get James punished considering he no longer had any parents.

"Oh the poor dear, I hope that he is alright, but you know, I am a little worried about this Voldemort thing," Mrs. Evans said nervously, "You aren't in any danger are you?"

"I would expect that I am, I've never done anything to him," Lily said, not mentioning that he was also after innocent muggle-borns. "And while I'm at Hogwarts I will be perfectly safe, Voldemort would never dare attack Dumbledore."

"Okay well I hope you are safe, and I guess I will still write his grandparents I think it is important to know what their grandson is up to," Mrs. Evans said.

"Just write the letter, and I'll have Einstein deliver it," Lily said.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY PROBLEM HERE?" Petunia came back into the conversation, "I MIGHT NOT EVER SEE VERNON AGAIN…PUNISH HER!"

"Now Petunia," Mrs. Evans said, "It is not your sisters fault and I'm sure James will be punished. About Vernon your father and I will speak to him if you want, I'm sure he still likes you enough to understand."

"FINE, BUT YOU BETTER NOT EVER COME NEAR VERNON, LILY OR I WILL MAKE YOU LIKE A LIVING HELL, BELIEVE ME!" Petunia threatened.

"Why in hell would I ever _want_ to go near Vernon, he is disgusting," Lily said, glad that she might never have to see that horrid boy again.

"Now Lily, don't be so rude," Mrs. Evans said.

"Don't you ever talk about Vernon like that," Petunia said in a dangerous whisper.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And why not?"

"Like I said before, I could make your like a living hell."

"I'd like to see you try, and you know in a few months I can legally do magic in front of you, or more _to_ you. I'd _really_ like to see your try."

"Done." Petunia then grabbed a pair of scissors that were sitting on Lily's desk, "I already did it once before, but I think you could use another hair cut."

Lily then covered her head and ran and yelled back behind her, "You know when I get on the Hogwarts train I can do magic, I actually happen to know a spell that restores your hair, I had to use it on one of my friends once. You can't do very much that will hurt me much!"

"Fine then I'll hurt you physically!"

Lily ran faster at that point, she knew he sister could get very out of hand. For all she knew Petunia might try and cut off one of her fingers. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Petunia's hand.

"You'll get expelled," Petunia said nervously.

"Not if it's self defense, and even if the ministry says something, Dumbledore will fix it I'm sure. Fudge listens to everything he says.

"What the hell are you talking about; does Fudge hold some secret power or something?" Petunia laughed.

"_Cornelius_ Fudge happens to be the Minister of Magic," Lily said.

"Fine, but you better feel lucky, and oh, how does it feel having to rely on someone else to help you from your sister."

"How does it feel to be afraid of your little sister?"

"Stop fighting you two! Petunia this is going to be the last day you get to see your sister until next summer," Mrs. Evans caught up with the two girls. "Petunia you are grounded for a month, and if you hurt your sister at all make it a year!"

Lily smiled and stuck out her tongue at Petunia in a childish manner and went back into their bedroom. She sat down on her bed and looked at the clock…8:00 only three more hours and she would be on the Hogwarts Express…two hours until she would be leaving the house (but unfortunately her parents were making Petunia come).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Happiness flooded Lily's thoughts in the silent car. Knowing she was going back to Hogwarts was all she needed to cheer her up.

Petunia sat staring at the headrest of her father's seat in front of her, feeling completely miserable: her boyfriend was too afraid to come over to her house and she didn't know if he would ever talk to her again, Lily obviously was going to make her life a nightmare once she turned seventeen, and her parents were completely on Lily's side. She only had one thing to be happy about: Lily was leaving for Hogwarts. Even the thought of not having to see her until next summer seemed to cheer her up a bit; maybe Vernon could come over again if Lily wasn't there.

It was 10:35 when the Evans arrived at Kings Cross. Lily hopped out of the car, happy that she would be on her way to Hogwarts in ten minutes time. But the second her feet hit the ground and she saw James Potter and Sirius Black standing a few feet away from her Lily remembered the makeup and hid her face. Lily hoped that no one would see her makeup, and she really hoped James wouldn't see her and point it out to everyone.

James did notice Lily, but he pretended he didn't, feeling very guilty about making her cry, he never meant to hurt her, he thought it was just an innocent prank. But to James's disappointment Sirius did notice Lily walking towards them.

"Oh Lily, so nice to see you," Sirius said loudly.

A few people walking down the street looked at Lily when they heard Sirius. Some of them laughed when they saw how ridiculous Lily's makeup was. Lily covered her face in her hands.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Sirius said, just as loudly.

Lily starting walking over to the platform, her father pushing her cart for her. Petunia decided to make the most of how bad Lily looked and said even more loudly than Sirius, "I don't know why you insist on putting so much shit on your face, it makes you look even uglier than before (if possible)."

"Oh, ew, you know you really need to brush your teeth more than once a week. I know that you hate everyone nagging you about it, but it really is not healthy," Petunia continued, Lily opened her mouth about to say something but Petunia stopped her, "Now I know your usual argument, it's more natural, and natural is healthy, but sometimes natural is a not the healthy way. Please brush your teeth for everyone _else's_ sake."

Petunia smiled, she was proud of her skills of publicly humiliating Lily. She expected Lily to burst out in tears, but she didn't. Lily turned around and punched Petunia hard in the face.

Petunia screamed, blood was pouring out of her obviously broken nose. James stared at Lily and her sister with his mouth open; he never would expect anything like that from Lily. When he realized his mouth was open he shut it immediately, he felt even guiltier than he had before. He made it worse for her, her sister must be bad enough, and then he goes and screws up her face.

Sirius walked up to Lily, grabbed her hand and shook it violently, "Wow Lily, I'm impressed; I am in awe of your skills."

Normally Lily would laugh but she was not in a good mood at all with Sirius, after all he helped James with the whole makeup thing. She then turned and looked at James and said, "This is _all your fault_ you jackass!"

"What did I do?" James said, thinking all he did was get Petunia started (on accident).

"_You_ scared away her boyfriend, so _she_ tried to kill me with scissors for your information. _You_ put that blasted makeup on my face, so _she_ milked it out for all its worth because _she _was pissed at _me_ because _you_ scared away her boyfriend. All. Your. Fault."

Once again the feeling of guilt over came him, and even worse than before. James felt just awful. He did not know what to say other than the cliché: "I'm sorry."

"_I'm sorry_?" Lily asked looking at him, "_I'm sorry_, James? I thought even you could come up with a better apology than that."

Lily didn't even wait for her mother to yell at her for breaking her sister's nose before she grabbed her cart from her dad and stomped off towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Some of the muggles that had been watching were very confused. Lily realized this before she passed through the barrier luckily.

"MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" either Lily and all of the onlookers seemed to tune in all of Petunia's shrieks at the same time, or she was yelling louder, Lily didn't know which but she was glad all the attention was averted away from her. Lily took this advantage and leaned against the barrier without being noticed.

Lily looked at the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express and smiled. She had not forgotten about her makeup crisis, she looked around for someone who might know how to fix it. She turned around and saw James and Sirius had gotten through the barrier also. Lily thought about asking James to fix it now, but she didn't ever want to go to James for help.

Lily didn't even have to try to find someone to fix her makeup, but she would much rather have to spend the whole train ride looking like that to get her makeup fixed they way she did.

James saw that Lily looked at him; he felt _another_ pang of guilt. He decided he needed to fix what he started as much as he could, he knew hew couldn't make it one hundred percent better, but he'd do the best he could. James muttered a spell and Lily's face was not longer covered in makeup. The spell that removed the permanent makeup also removed the makeup Lily put on top of it.

Lily felt the spell hit her face, but she didn't know what it did. She spun around fast and glared at James, "What the hell did you do?"

She had a dangerous look in her face; James realized that he did something very stupid. There was a good chance that Lily would break his nose next. James backed up slowly and spoke, "Now, Lily…I didn't do anything to hurt you. I got rid of the makeup now that I can perform a spell without getting expelled."

"And why should I believe _you_?" Lily's hand was gripping her wand in her pocket.

"Look in the mirror," James said. He conjured up a mirror and handed it to Lily.

Lily grabbed the mirror from him a little more forcefully than she meant to. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face looked just like it normally would, makeup free.

"Thanks," Lily said coldly, she tossed James the mirror and started walking away from him. Lily loaded all of her luggage into the train walked towards the prefects' compartment.

James ran and caught up with her, and ran in front of her and blocked the door the prefect's compartment.

"James, get out of my way," Lily said, pointing her wand at him.

"Lily, please listen to me," James pleaded, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh yeah and that's why you did the stupid makeup thing," she was trying to think of a spell to hit James with.

"I feel like shit after doing that to you," James said, hoping that she wouldn't hate him for this forever.

"Well you should," Lily said.

James felt he had done the best he could to apologize so he unblocked her compartment and walked off and found the one Sirius and Peter were sitting in (Remus would be sitting in the prefects compartment).

"Well Lily officially hates me," James said as he sat down next to Peter.

Sirius didn't want to point out that she already did, he felt bad for James, the only time he saw him this down was when his parents died, "Look I'm really sorry, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up, I didn't think she would take it this hard," James said with his face in his hands.

"Maybe you should stop pulling pranks on her," Peter suggested.

"Nah, it's too fun," James said.

"Do you seriously think that you're having fun right _now_?" Peter asked.

"Well no, but most of the other pranks are fun," James said.

"Yeah, maybe when you _didn't_ like her," Peter said, wondering why his friend could be so stupid.

"No, I have fun pulling pranks on her as long as she doesn't cry or anything," James said truthfully.

"Well if you don't stop pulling pranks on her, she's never going to like you back," Remus said.

Sirius secretly agreed with them, but he didn't want to stop pulling pranks on Lily. It was always a lot of fun when they did.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that all about?" Katrina Fischer asked Lily. Katrina was a sixth year Ravenclaw who was a prefect.

"That jerk broke into my house and ruined my life," Lily explained what happened to all of the Prefects in the compartment.

Theodore Gregory, Gina Willis, Luscius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were the Slytherin Prefects. They all sat in silence while all the other prefects in the compartment showed sympathy for her.

The train started moving and Remus Lupin walked in, panting, "Almost missed the train, I realized I forgot some of my books when I got here, and I had to go back and get them."

Remus sat down next to Lily and said, "I'm glad you got the makeup off, James and Sirius told me what they were going to do."

"And you didn't stop them!" Lily said, she didn't think Remus would be in on this one, she would usually get along with Remus.

"I thought about telling you, but I thought it was an innocent prank, I didn't think you'd get _this_ angry," Remus said, noticing how red Lily's face had gotten.

Katrina told Remus what exactly happened because of the prank.

"Wow, I'm really sorry it got that out of hand, but please forgive James," Remus said.

"I would never forgive that asshole."

"I'm sure he is very sorry."

"Yeah he tried to apologize, but he's done too much. I can't take it anymore, first he gets me grounded for two weeks, then he does this…I can't take it."

"Please forgive him, he likes you _a lot_."

Lily just stared at Remus; she thought that was all just a joke to annoy her. Then she realized that maybe Remus was just playing along with them, "God damn why can't you guys just stop joking about that, it is so annoying, and it's not even funny."

"I'm not joking, he really likes you, and everyone_ else_ sees it. And James never plays out the same joke for that long; you know that, instead he'll just pull _another_ prank on you."

"Well if he does really have a crush on me, he needs to find someone else, because I will _never_ take him. You can go tell him that when you go down to his compartment."

"No thanks, I am not telling him, he'll freak out on me, you need to tell him if you really want him to know, but there is no way in hell I'm telling him."

"Fine I will after the meeting."

Right then Amanda Eubanks of Ravenclaw and Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff walked in. Apparently they were the new head girl and boy.

"Okay it's nice to see you guys here," Amanda said, "I think this year we will have excellent prefects. You probably know the drill but you guys need to patrol the train, and make sure everyone is following the rules. Now you can't take house points but you can assign detentions. After the feast I'll have you guys guide the first years to your common rooms, I believe Dumbledore already sent you the passwords."

Everyone nodded, "Okay," Amos continued from Amanda's little speech, "I think that's all we needed to tell you. You guys can go and sit in whatever compartment you want, but keep checking on other compartments to keep everyone in line."

Then Amos and Amanda went back into the head compartment and some of the prefects left the prefect's compartment.

Lily walked down the train looking for which room James was in. Finally she found James Sirius and Peter sitting in a compartment on her left hand side.

Lily slid the door open and James looked at her in confusion, "Yes Lily?"

"Remus said that you liked me…a lot, and you know I just thought I'd tell you that you better go find someone else, because you have no chance in hell that I would ever be interested," Lily said.

"Are you kidding me," Sirius laughed, "Are you telling me that you never knew that James really liked you?"

"I thought it was just a stupid joke between you guys," Lily said.

"Well it wasn't, and I'm not moving on, you know you like me," James said.

"No, I _hate_ you," Lily said, which hurt James's feelings, although he was not at all surprised by her response.

Lily then walked out of the compartment and found the one holding Claire and Mariah. Remus was also in there, sitting next to Claire.

She walked in and sat next to Mariah. Remus looked over at Lily and said, "Please say you didn't tell him."

"I did."

"Damn, you know, now I am going to have to spend a lot of time comforting him or whatever, he always gets so depressed when your mad at him. Can please try to be a little nice to him…for my sake."

"Who are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"James," Lily said, and she told Claire and Mariah what had happened.

"Remus why didn't you tell her," Claire said angrily at her boyfriend.

"I didn't think it would get that out of hand," Remus answered.

The four of them talked about James for about half an hour until Remus left to go join the Marauders.

Lily would occasionally go check the compartments, but she never had to give out a detention. When they only had about 15 minutes until they would arrive at Hogwarts the girls changed into their Hogwarts robes. Lily fastened her prefect's badge, she was very proud of being a prefect.

Finally the train came to a halt and all of the students filed out of the train. All of the returning students got in the horseless carriages and the first years crossed the lake in boats with the young but large gamekeeper named Hagrid.

Lily got a compartment with Claire, Mariah and some second years they didn't know. They got out of the carriage when they reached the castle. Lily got out and smiled as she reached the doors to Hogwarts, she was home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW! even if you dont like my story much please still review, _construcive critisism!_ oh and by the way, before i added all the authors notes and stuff this chapter was exactly 4000 words...crazy huh

school is starting for my this tuesday so i'm not gonna b able to update as much, cuz between school and volleyball, my schedule is getting kinda crazy.


	6. A Little Bit of Phasmophobia

**Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Phasmophobia and a Small Chance**

Amanda and Amos were the first ones to arrive at the front door. When Amos walked up to doors, they opened themselves, revealing the Entrance Hall. Amos led the way to the Great Hall. When Amos opened the door Lily gasped, even though she was expecting it to look like this, it took her breath away every time. They could see many stars in the ceiling that was enchanted to show the sky above.

Lily then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down followed by her friends (plus the Marauders). James tried to get Lily to talk to him, but Lily kept turning her head away or she would talk to Mariah or Claire.

After only a few minutes Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by all of the many first years. Lily looked at them and saw one little girl with blonde hair soaked head to toe looking furious and a little boy with short black hair laughing at her wildly. Lily thought back to her first day at Hogwarts and remembered hers being very similar to the little blonde girl's. James pushed her out of the boat they happened to be sharing. Lily was horribly angry and James was extremely amused. Lily guessed that the same exact thing probably happened to those two.

Professor McGonagall left the hall and once again emerged only this time carrying a stool and the sorting hat. She set the stool down in front of the hall and placed the ripped hat on it. She stepped away from it. All of the students sitting at the table watched the hat, waiting. All of the first years followed suit and watched the hat in confusion.

The hat's brim opened up like a mouth and began to sing. The hat sang about the qualities of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It then sang about how Godric Gryffindor created the sorting hat to sort the students when they were no longer able to sort them themselves. It sang about the troubled times they would have to live through and to always stick together.

Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table and rolled his eyes, "Like that's going to happen."

"Now don't say that Padfoot," Remus said, "You never know…oh who am I kidding!"

Lily tuned out the Marauder's conversation at that point and watched as the sorting began. Professor McGonagall pulled a long scroll out of her cloak and read, "Andwall, Gregory."

The boy who had been laughing at the little blond girl ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head, instantly the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table then burst out in cheers and the little boy walked smugly over to the table.

Professor McGonagall then read, "Athorn, Courtney." A little red head walked slowly up to the hat, shaking. She gently put the hat on her head and sat on the stool. About fifteen seconds after she had put the hat on her head it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Bernard, Chastity was the first Gryffindor to be sorted. She had short, choppy blonde hair and glowing green eyes. She looked very shaken up as she walked over to the Gryffindor table as the Gryffindors all cheered loudly. Chastity sat down next to James. Lily felt sorry for the poor little girl, James was sure to do _something_ to her and she already looked scared enough.

Chastity was looking around nervously. James noticed this and decided to give her a _little_ scare. He got up to "go to the bathroom." He left the great hall, quietly and unnoticed due to everyone paying attention to the sorting, apart from Lily, worried about what James might be up to.

James waited outside the Great Hall for a few minutes and then silently reentered. He tiptoed behind the Gryffindor table and stood behind Chastity. The Marauders were sitting across from her and were the only ones apart from Lily who saw James there. Lily and Remus were both about to Tell Chastity about James sneaking around behind her but James whispered, "Boo!" loudly in her ear before Lily or Remus could tell the frightened little about him.

James realized instantly that he should not have scared the girl. He didn't realize she would be affected the way she was. Chastity Screamed at the top of her lungs and tears welled up in her eyes. She started shaking violently.

The whole school was staring at the poor little girl (and the boy being sorted toppled off of the stool). Dumbledore left his seat and rushed over to her. He knelt down and talked to her quietly. No one was quite sure exactly what Dumbledore said to Chastity, but everyone knew that Chastity was holding her knees, shaking and repeating, "Ghosts…Ghosts…Not Ghosts!"

After Dumbledore had calmed her up a bit she was escorted out by Ms. Dougherty. Dumbledore then told Professor McGonagall to continue the sorting and sat down next to James where Chastity had been, "James I am disappointed in you, I know you that it was a little harmless prank, but poor Chastity had a severe case of phasmophobia."

"And what is fatsofoamy?" James asked.

"_Phasmophobia_ is the fear of ghosts," Dumbledore explained.

"So she though I was a ghost?"

"Well she has never really seen or met a ghost before, she doesn't know that ghost hardly ever will whisper 'boo' in your ear."

"What about the ghosts here?"

"They're still here, but they have all been asked to be invisible so she will not notice them, you may have noticed the absence of Sir Nicholas DeMimsy Porpington. He is actually at the end of the table next to Miss Susan Bones over there."

"But what happens when she finds out that there are ghosts here."

"Well we are hoping to eventually eliminate her fears; her parents have given us permission to slowly reveal our ghosts. She will most likely have a very difficult time at first and we are hoping to teach her that there is nothing to be afraid of."

Lily then chimed in, "Ooh! I'll help. I always felt that ghosts have been misrepresented, except maybe the Bloody Baron, but the majority of them are wonderful people. I mean just because they are dead does not mean that they weren't decent people. Look at Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar, they are great people."

"That is very kind of you Lily," Dumbledore said, a fresh though coming into his head. He was surprised he had never thought of it before, "Of course you can help. And I think that it would be a good idea for James to help also, that way maybe poor Chastity will trust him, _and_ James will make up for his prank. You and Lily can work together with her, and eventually you two can help her face her fears."

A smile broke out on James's face. He would be working together with Lily...another chance to win her heart (and to just be in her company). It my not be the most fun thing to introduce ghosts to someone who is phasmophobic, but at least he got to do it with Lily. So his prank worked to his advantage after all. "I think that would be a great way for me to work off my debt for the _horrible_ prank I pulled. I would just _love_ to help Chastity overcome her phasmophobia."

"Um don't you think that he has done enough to help, just imagine how horrible it would be for Chastity to have someone like James introduce her to ghosts?" said Lily, trying to find any possible reason not to work with James.

"I'm sorry Lily but as much as you don't like it, you will have to work with James. I think it is a very good idea to have him help," Dumbledore said, reading Lily's mind perfectly.

"But what if he scares her again," Lily protested.

"I won't, don't worry," James was thankful that Dumbledore wasn't changing his mind.

"James is helping and that is final." Dumbledore then stood the rest of the way up from his crouching position and returned the center of the teacher's table.

Lily looked back up at the sorting as Professor McGonagall called out, "Ziggorney, Sidney!"

A small girl with very dark hair plopped down in the stool and the hat cried out instantly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Sidney ran up excitedly to the Slytherin table and sat down next to a small blonde boy.

The attention was then diverted to Dumbledore who was holding up his goblet and tapping it quite exuberantly with his knife.

Chastity looked at Lily and asked, "Why is he hitting his goblet so hard, we can hear him just fine?"

Lily smiled and replied, "Dumbledore has always been a little…different, but he is a very intelligent man, I'm sure he knows that you can hear him."

Chastity smiled back at Lily and turned her head and prepared to listen to Dumbledore's (very short) speech.

Dumbledore set down his goblet and knife and began: "Now I am sure you are all very hungry after that long train ride, but I have one important thing to say…You may now stuff your faces!" He then sat down and everyone began grabbing the food off of all the plate that had just filled themselves.

Everyone began eating and talking with their mouths full, no one able to understand anyone else. Once people started slowing the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up once again and addressed the crown once again.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts, it is nice to see some familiar faces, and some new ones. As much as I would love to start the year with good words I must get to some serious news.

"As you know, Voldemort is getting stronger and more powerful everyday, along with gaining new followers everyday. A few our students who have graduated the previous year have become aurors, and some have died. I would like to have a moment of silence for the loss of these wonderful young adults for all sacrificing their lives for our safety."

The Great Hall was _almost_ silent. All but one house showed their respect for their alumni who died for them. Everyone could hear many of the Slytherin laughing and chatting. They could specifically hear Lucious Malfoy voice most clearly.

After a few minutes Dumbledore looked back up and excused everyone to their dormitories.

Lily, Remus, and the four other Gryffindor prefects led everyone to the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached the common room Lily walked in front of the Fat Lady and addressed the crowd, "This year the password to get in to the common room is Artemis."

Just as Lily said the password the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and everyone filed into the room. The Marauders, Lily, Claire and Mariah took over the couches by the fireplace. Lily and Mariah sat next to each other and James sat next to Lily. Remus sat next to Sirius and Peter and Claire sat comfortably in Remus's lap, stroking his hair.

James was just about to flirt with Lily when Chastity walked into their corner. Chastity sat in the single armchair next to fireplace.

Sirius and Claire stared at her like she was crazy, Lily, Remus and Mariah felt bad for the poor little girl and James felt even worse for scaring her like he did.

James decided he would try and make a few points with Lily by apologizing, "Hey Chastity…"

The little girl looked surprised, "Yeah?"

"Well I really wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't think I would scare you that bad," he said, hoping Lily would think he was doing this for Chastity, not just think he was doing it to impress her (even though he was).

"It's okay, I was just being silly, I just got startled," she had no idea they knew about her phasmophobia.

Lily joined in, "Oh, it's perfectly normal to get scared every once in a while. James is just a jerk, he likes to pull pranks on people and hurt their feelings and torture them and make them COMPLETELY MISERABLE!"

Chastity jumped back, surprised that Lily started yelling so loudly, "I-I'm sure he can't be that bad…"

"Yeah, I can't be that bad!" James agreed with the little girl.

"Oh yes you can, and I still haven't forgiven you for ANYTHING you've done!" At that Lily got up and went into the girl's dormitory with Claire and Mariah following to try and calm her down a bit.

James put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Well, you had it coming," Sirius said.

"Shut the hell up," James pulled his head out of his hands. "I'm going up there."

"Um...1st of all not the best time," Remus said, "and 2nd of all-"

"I don't care, I'm going!"

"The stairs!"

James had set foot on the first few steps to the girl's dormitory when they turned into a slide and he slid back down.

"Shut up Moony."

James pulled out his wand. He flicked it once and a pole appeared above the slide. James flicked it again and a rope appeared on the pole that reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm…good idea," Remus commented.

James grabbed the rope and climbed up. Once he had gotten all the way up he had rope burn on his hands, but he didn't care, he'd broken all four limbs at once, like he cares about a little rope burn.

James opened the door to see Lily looking very angry, being patted on the back by Mariah and Claire.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE GIRL'S DORM POTTER, YOU IMATURE BASTARD!" Lily noticed James standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to apologize, I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you," James said, "I just wish I could start on a clean slate, I would do everything different; I wouldn't be such a jerk. Can you _please _find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me."

"Maybe once you're done being such a jerk to everyone in your path."

"Look, if you're talking about that little girl Chastity, I didn't mean to scare her. I seriously thought she would laugh!"

"It's not just her, I mean look at Severous. He never did _anything_ to you…that is until _you_ did all that shit to him. Like that time you dangled him upside down and threatened to take of his underwear, or when you go trying to scare all the little kids. And you think you are so smart, always trying to show off, it is so annoying!"

James walked over and sat down next to Lily on her bed, looking down at his feet. He decided just to be blunt and get it over with, "Will I ever in my life have a chance with you?"

"Not unless you become a completely different person, because I can't stand you the way you are!"

"Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything," James was looking into Lily's eyes with a pleading look.

"Why do you even like me? Is it just because you can't have me?"

"No! I like you because you stick up for what you think is right. You aren't like anyone else; you are your own person. You're the person I want to be with. You are always nice to everyone…accept me. I don't know exactly what it is but I do know that I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

"Aw! Lily that is so sweet, how can you hate him so much?" Mariah couldn't help but say anything.

"You know what James, if you really want to be with me you will turn yourself around and that is all I'm going to say to you besides get out of my dorm."

James got up and left the room without a word. So he might have a chance, as long as he turned things around, as long as he changed his image in Lily's eyes he would have a chance with her. He had a small chance.

With a flick of his wand James made the pole and rope disappear and then climbed down the now present stairs.

"So how'd it go, loverboy?" Sirius asked.

"Better than I thought. I have a small chance with her…as long as a basically turn myself around in her words. I guess I have to stop pulling pranks on her and all that crap," James answered, trying to stay as optimistic as he could.

"No offence but I doubt that you can do it, but you still got a much better response than I expected," Sirius said.

"Yeah I didn't think you had any chance!" Remus added.

"Well you know…James _can_ get anyone he wants," Peter added.

"Stop being such a suck up Wormtail," Sirius said rolling his eyes at how pathetic Peter could be.

"You know I think Peter has a point there," James said, acting a bit more like his usual self.

"Maybe you would have even more than a small chance with Lily if you weren't so vain and conceited," Sirius laughed.

"Well you are the same way Padfoot my friend," James said, amused by his friend.

"So how's Lily doing anyway?" Remus asked.

"Well she could be better, but you know I think that Mariah and Claire really calmed her down a bit. I think I might have too, you know since I apologized and told her how much I like her," James said.

Sirius laughed, "And how much did you tell her you liked her?"

"A lot."

"Oh I'm sure that is exactly what you said," Remus said.

"I just said that she was the only one I wanted to be with and all that stuff," James said.

"Is that how you really feel, or were you just saying that?" Remus asked.

"Of course I mean it! You know how much I care about her!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: hey people I'm sorry it took me so long to update...volleyball took up way too much time! but anyways heres the chapter(finally)!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and by the way I have a new story called broken heart, and i have a really good idea for the plot and i can't wait until i can finish it because i'm excited about all of my ideas for it, well anywayz it's a SBOC but don't worry she's not gonna be a mare-sue or whatever, she may sound a little like one at the beginning, but dont worry she wont be! Well anyways you should read that one and review it too, but you better review this one too! well anywayz...peace out bitchez! (and no thats not supposed to be rude)


	7. Transfiguration and Detention

A/N: thanks everyone for all your reviews!

**pinocchio**: I didn't know if there were just two prefectsfor each house or two for every grade fifth and up in each house, I'd go back and change it, but it won't effect my plot at all so I'll just keep the mistake, but thanks so much for the review!

**Pink Luvin Goddess:** Faster update this time!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7: Transfiguration and Detention**

Lily woke up refreshed and ready to officially get started on her plans for James. After her classes she would visit Professor Slughorn and have him "help" her whip up an engorgement potion.

Lily got out of bed and woke up Claire and Mariah. After fifteen minutes they were all ready to be seen in public and headed down to breakfast.

The girls were some of the first people to arrive at breakfast; the room was practically empty. Lily had hot chocolate and toast, Claire had pancakes and syrup and Mariah had bacon, eggs and sausage.

Only after her first bit of her toast James plopped down in the seat next to her. James normally would wrap his arms around her or something, but he restrained and tried to be more of a gentleman; he wanted to turn that small chance into a good chance.

"Hiii Jaaames," Mariah said, remembering what he had said the previous night.

"Well hiii Maaarrriiiaaah," James mocked.

"Oh Lily, why won't you just go out with him, he _obviously_ really likes you, or should I say _loves_ you," Mariah said.

"Like I said last night, maybe he will have a chance if he proves he can turn himself around," Lily said, "And that is the last I want to hear of it right now."

"Well speaking of love, where's my Remipoo?" Claire asked.

"Sleeping in as late as possible," James answered.

"I assume the same with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"You guessed it," said James.

"And what's Peter up to?" Mariah asked.

"You know what, I have no idea, he wasn't in the dorm when I woke up," James said, wondering himself what Peter might be up to. "I doubt it, but have any of you noticed how weird he has been acting lately, he keeps saying all this stuff about loyalty."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Well on the train he asked us whether we thought loyalty or your personal safety was more important," James said, "And also he seems a little jumpy too, I tapped him on the back and he screamed and then yelled at me for "almost giving him a heart attack." And then he apologized for yelling at me (but that's not out of the ordinary)."

"That is a little weird," Lily said, "but has Peter ever really been _normal_?"

"Well no, but he is still acting different than he usually does," James said.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Lily said

"I know," James said, "I'm just a little worried about the guy."

"He will probably tell you if anything serious _is_ up," Lily tried to comfort him.

"Hey James," a different voice said.

James turned around and saw Rachelle standing behind him, "Oh hey, what's up Rachelle?"

Rachelle was very pretty; she had light brown hair, bright sparkly blue eyes and a smile that could knock any guy out. James used to like her in his fourth year but he had gotten over her in his fifth year, when he started liking Lily. Rachelle started stroking James's hair.

James knew that Lily would never go out with him if he just let her keep going, "Can you please not do that."

"Sorry," Rachelle said like she had just been slapped in the face, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"What ever you can say to me you can say it right here," James said.

"Fine, will you go out with me?" Rachelle sounded a little uncomfortable.

"No," James answered simply.

"Why?" Rachelle sounded near tears, not necessarily because James said no, but because he said no in front of all of his friends.

"Because there is only one person I will ever go out with," James said.

"What the hell you've gone out with like five million girls!" Rachelle said.

"But _now_ there is only one person I could ever go out with," James said.

"Who?" Rachelle was getting pissed off.

"Lily," he said simply.

Rachelle glared at Lily, "She isn't even going out with you."

"She isn't now, but trust me she will be mine eventually," James said determined to win Lily's heart.

"She never go out with you, she hates you, don't you Lily?" Rachelle said cruelly.

"I don't _hate_ him, I may feel like it sometimes but I don't think I _really_ hate him. James can be a really nice guy and I don't blame him for not going out with you," Lily said in James's defense.

"Do you want to fight me?" Rachelle threatened.

"I will if I have to," Lily said.

"Then let's go right here, right now," Rachelle said, pulling out her wand.

Lily completely forgot about her wand and punched Rachelle square in the nose. Blood began spilling out just like it had when she had punched her sister, and once again the nose she had punched was obviously broken.

Professor McGonagall then ran over to break up the fight to notice that it was already over and Lily had already won. She sent Rachelle off to the hospital wing escorted by Mariah and turned to Lily, "Miss Evans, I am extremely disappointed in you. Detention everyday this week. I believe you have my class today, I will notify you who you will server your detention with tonight." At that moment James threw his (metal) dish of syrup at Professor McGonagall and hit her right in the eye, and slowly a black eye began to appear and then disappeared along with the syrup with a flick of a wand.

James could practically see all the fury burning in Professor McGonagall's eyes; he knew he would get what he wanted out of it.

"MISTER POTTER!" Professor McGonagall gasped out; she was barely able to speak at first because she was so surprised, "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know," James said innocently.

"A weeks detention for you also, a guess you and Lily will be serving those detentions together," McGonagall stormed off back to the staff table.

Lily looked at James, "Why did you do that?"

"So I could serve detention with you, I mean I'm sort of the reason you got in the fight, I might as well give you company and some help with whatever you or we have to do for detention," James said, hoping that the would score him points with Lily and not have him lose points.

"I think this is the first time that I appreciate you breaking the rules," Lily said, surprised by James's intentions. She thought he just felt like being annoying, "Although you should have thought of a way to do it without giving Professor McGonagall a black eye."

"At least I didn't break two people's noses in only two days," James was still very impressed by Lily for doing that.

"You know what, normally I'd think it was wrong," said Lily, "but they seriously deserved it."

"Oh, so Rachelle deserved a broken nose for asking me out?" James said, "Does that mean you were jealous?"

"No," Lily was telling the truth, "When someone says no you should just leave them alone, and plus she is the one who wanted to fight in the first place, it's not like I started it; it was more like self defense."

"I'm sure that's what it was," James said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Gryffindors slowly filed into the transfiguration classroom accompanied by the Ravenclaws. Professor McGonagall walked over to Lily and James and handed them each a white slip of paper. Each of these slips read:

_You will be serving your detentions every night this week with Mr. Filch, meet him in the dungeons outside of the potions room at 8:00._

James looked over at Lily and said sarcastically, "Wonderful, detention with Filch."

"Yeah well you know you asked for it," Lily referred to the syrup he had thrown at McGonagall.

"And I still don't regret it," James said truthfully.

Lily smiled at James because at that point she realized that he would spend seven nights of detention with filch (whom James hated miserably) just for her. Maybe James really did care about her, maybe he didn't just want her because he couldn't have her…but he sure did have a strange way of showing it…throwing syrup at Professor McGonagall.

Once everyone was in their seat Professor McGonagall began the rather difficult lesson, "Now, I probably wouldn't have you learning this so early on, but considering all of the circumstances with He Who Must Not Be Named it may come in handy knowing how to do this. Today you will start learning how to transfigure yourselves into something else."

Lily looked around the room to see the reactions of others to see if they were as excited as her. She had always wanted to be able to change herself, to know what it was like to not be human, ever since she was a little girl she wanted to know what it would be like. She wanted to know what it would be like to be maybe a dolphin, or a bird for as long as she could remember, it had always been one of her little secrets, a dream no one knew about. She didn't know why she always kept it a secret, she couldn't think of any solid reasons why she did, but she just felt that it was something to keep to herself.

Lily noticed that James, Sirius and even Peter seem particularly confident about this subject. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice their cockiness also, "How would you like to try first, in front of the class, Potter."

"I'd love to," James said.

McGonagall instructed James what spell to use, and told him to turn himself into a penguin.

James performed the spell and slowly shrunk down to a smaller size while he slowly transformed into one of those silly little birds in a tuxedo.

Professor McGonagall looked at the bird, surprised yet very impressed.

Lily looked at the penguin, wondering how on earth James managed to do that on his first try.

Professor McGonagall gave James the penguin an instruction, "Now, I know I didn't teach you this, as I didn't expect you to successfully transform yourself but you need to transform back to your usual self. It is extremely difficult to explain but you obviously have to do it without a wand. But don't worry; if you can't do it I can do it for-"

The penguin transformed back into James who looked even cockier then when Professor McGonagall announced that they would be transfiguring themselves.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "That was _amazing_, and on your first try! I never knew you had such talent in transfiguration, I mean I knew you were good but I didn't know your were _that_ good!"

"Well I must say I _am_ good," James bragged.

Lily looked at James with disgust, she knew he must have don't this before, he _must_ have!''

After James's amazing performance Professor McGonagall instructed the class to begin attempting to transform themselves.

Both James and Sirius easily transformed themselves every time and even Peter successfully transformed himself multiple times, where on the other hand Lily and the rest of the class were completely unsuccessful.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After her final class had finished, Lily made her way to Professor Slughorn's room in the dungeons.

Professor Slughorn was sitting in his desk scribbling words onto paper when Lily entered the room.

"Hi Professor," Lily said.

Professor Slughorn looked up and smiled at Lily, "Nice to see you Lily, I was just planning a Slug Club meeting."

"I noticed you didn't have one on the train," Lily said, secretly relieved.

"Oh I just hadn't decided who the new members would be yet so I postponed it," he said.

"I wanted to know if you could help me make some engorgement potion," Lily asked.

"Of course," he answered without even asking why in the world she needed engorgement potion.

Professor Slughorn then pulled out a cauldron and pretty much just made the potion himself, just instructing Lily to get him ingredients and an hour later Lily was leaving his classroom with a vile of engorgement potion.

Lily made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room with the vile sitting in her pocket and when she returned she found Claire and Remus having what looked like a serious talk.

"You don't seem like you really _like_ me! When I come in the room you don't even say hi! You never kiss me; I always have to kiss _you_!" Claire said.

"I _do_ like you," Remus protested.

"As a friend and that it, I know that's all you like me as," Claire said. "You're only going out with because I asked you no because you really want to be with me!"

"That's not it at all," Remus said.

"Okay then what is it," Claire said.

"I don't know, but believe me, I do really like you," Remus said.

"You know what, I don't think that you are being completely truthful about that, give me one reason why you _really_ like me," Claire was glaring at Remus.

"Well you're really nice," Remus said.

"Well that's not enough for you to be my boyfriend," Claire said. "It's over; I hope we can still be friends."

Claire then got up and went up to the girls' dormitory and slammed the door.

Lily walked over and sat next to Remus, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Remus said glumly, "I really did like her you know."

"I know you did but once Claire believes one thing she believes it and doesn't change her mind," Lily said, "she got her mind stuck on the idea that you don't really like her."

"But don't worry," Lily said, patting the boy on the back, "I'm sure you'll find someone else who you really care for and who really cares for you."

"Lily, you're a smart girl," Remus said, "You know that there are very few people who will date a werewolf once they really know he's a werewolf."

"And if the girl you find is smart too, she'll know that being a werewolf doesn't change how great of a person you are, except maybe the one night of transformation," Lily said. "Remember when I found out, or when James, Sirius and Peter did. None of us cared because we all knew what a great person you are. Only dumb people will focus on that one night a month instead of the other twenty-nine or so, and you don't want to be with a dumb person like that anyways."

Remus smiled at Lily, not saying anything. In a way he was even sadder then before, if only James hadn't liked Lily first then he would have the chance to be with her. She was always so nice to him; he knew that he even had more of a chance with her than James but he could never betray James, who had done so much for him. James was the one who did so much work to make all of his transformations, and he had always stayed friends with him no matter what. Remus knew he could never do anything to hurt James that badly, as much as he liked Lily.

"Well I'm going to go see how Claire's doing," Lily said.

Lily got up and went up into the girls' dormitory and sat down on next to Claire on her bed.

"How you doing?" Lily asked.

"I can't believe Remus didn't really like me" Claire said. "He says he likes me because I'm nice, psh."

Lily didn't know what to say so she just stayed silent.

"I'm hungry," Claire suddenly changed the subject, "come on, let's go eat."

Lily and Claire made their way down to dinner. Lily noticed the Remus was no long in the common room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45; she had fifteen minutes until she had to be in the dungeons for detention. Remus had not been at dinner so Lily decided to look for him really quick.

She didn't know where to look but she knew that Remus spent a lot of time in the library reading. But when she looked he wasn't there and she only had seven minutes until detention so she made her way to the dungeons.

When she got down there James was already sitting on the floor next to Professor Slughorn's door. He got up when he saw Lily.

"Hello," James said in a pleasant voice.

Lily looked at James reproachfully, "How exactly were you able transform yourself on your first try?"

"Oh, just natural talent," James lied.

"Oh yeah right," Lily rolled her eyes, "how did you do it?"

"Natural. Talent," James said simply.

"Just tell the truth already," Lily said.

"Practice," James said, hoping he wouldn't have to reveal that he was an animagi.

"Why the hell would you be practicing transforming, apparently with Sirius and Peter," Lily said.

"We wanted to know how," James answered.

"And Remus didn't or something?" Lily inquired.

"He, uh didn't want to because…because he didn't want to break the rules because he is a prefect and has responsibilities," James said slowly.

"And yet he'll pull pranks with you guys that could get him in a lot more trouble than that all the time," Lily said, "with a little encouragement from you and Sirius."

"I don't know, maybe he was worried he would do something wrong without a teacher there to help him," James said.

"And yet you and Sirius didn't try with all your might to get him to do it with you as you usually seem to," Lily said.

For the first time in his life, James was glad to see Filch, who was now standing in front of the two of them holding some rags, a bucket filled with water, soap, two mops and two feather dusters.

"Follow me you two ingrates," Filch said, "you two got of easy, back in my days you two would be whipped until the person whipping you (which would be me) feels that they've whipped you enough. Ooh you would bleed and bleed and bleed…" Filch went on and on about what would happen to them with gruesome details until they reached a door in which he stopped at.

"And since Dumbledore won't let me punish you as I wish, you will be cleaning out one of the storage rooms tonight, the muggle way," Filch said.

"It can't be that bad," Lily said, "I have to clean the muggle way every time I go home."

Lily took that statement back immediately after Filch opened the door. It was the most disgusting room she had seen in her life. There was garbage all over the place. There were shelves full of strange things that looked like they might be organs in a jar. There were tons of different bugs from beetles to spiders. There were layers of dust on everything in the room. There was dirt and grime everywhere and the room reeked or god knows what. There was a plate with a big glob of mold on it and the mystery of what food that mold had once been will never be solved. Lily felt like her dinner would come back up once she inhaled the awful stench of the room.

"Can't be that bad huh?" James said.

"Well my house has never been _this_ disgusting," Lily said.

"I'd hope not," James said.

"I want this spotless before you are excused from detention," Filch said. "I will be checking in on you and I don't expect you to finish quickly so I will be able to tell if you've used magic."

At that Filch left Lily and James alone in the storage room.

"So," said James before Lily could get back on him about transfiguration, "where should we begin?"

"I suppose we should get rid of all the garbage," Lily said.

"He didn't give us a garbage can, so I suppose we _have_ to use magic," James said, finding any excuse not to do it the muggle way.

"I guess so," Lily said, not at all against using magic. "You don't happen to know a spell for that, because I don't."

"Of course I do," James said, "I mean if I didn't my room would probably be a garbage can."

James then flipped his wand and muttered a spell and all of the trash littering the room disappeared.

"Well I guess we're going to have to clean some of this by hand," Lily said, starting to wish she hadn't punched Rachelle in the face.

"Urg," James said, "This room is disgusting! I can't believe Filch is making us clean all of this up; I'd almost rather have the whippings!

Lily picked up one of the jars with something red and slimy looking inside with a disgusted look on her face, "What the hell are we supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know, I guess we might as well keep it here, but I guess we should dust them off, huh," James said.

Lily grabbed one of the feather dusters and began dusting everything in sight, causing the dust to fly everywhere.

"You know what Lils," James coughed, "Why don't you just sit back, and I'll dust. I mean if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in detention."

"Trying to be more of a gentleman, James?" Lily mocked but she still accepted his offer all the same.

James and Lily (but mostly James) were stuck cleaning the storage room until one o'clock in the morning, and that was with the help of occasional magic. Filch never noticed the use of it though, luckily none of his visits happened whilst the duo were using magic.

When Lily and James got back in the common room they both went up to their dormitories, without saying a single word to each other. They both desperately wanted to lay down in their beds and sleep. And both of them fell instantly to sleep the moment the reached their beds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: hey people, hope you liked it! Please review and give me your opinions!


	8. The Shortest Chapter of All

Hey people, pinksparklez here! I haven't had much time to write lately and I just felt I was long overdue for another update, so I decided I'd do a short little chapter instead of continuing it into a normal length one. Don't worry I won't start making all of my chapters this short! and by the way thanks for all of the reviews! And I don't want to update again until I get some more reviews!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 8: The Shortest Chapter of All**

James awoke with a start at four in the morning with a cold sweat. Something terrible had happened, he didn't know what but he just felt it in his gut. He didn't know who to tell or what to tell them, but what he did know was that he could tell Dumbledore anything, well _almost_ anything.

When he got out of bed, James realized he could not for the life of him remember who last used the Marauders Map. He first checked the pockets of his invisibility cloak and then his Hogwarts cloak. He checked his nightstand. He checked his bags. He then checked Sirius and Remus's stuff but the Marauders Map was still nowhere to be found. James became so desperate to find the map he even checked Peter's stuff, even though Peter was always too afraid to be the one who had the map on him. James found himself shocked when lo and behold was the Marauders Map in Peter's trunk.

James didn't take much thought on why Peter would have the map; he was too concentrated on going to see Dumbledore. He draped his invisibility coat over himself and activated the map.

James did not encounter a single person on his way to Dumbledore's office (thanks to his map). There was only one problem James realized once he reached the gargoyle that guarded his office, he didn't know the password. He knew that the previous year it had been pumpkin pasties and the year before it had been popping lollipop, so he assumed it must be some sort of candy. He tried everything he could think of when the gargoyle came back to life and he saw Dumbledore descending the stairway.

"Ah, James I had a feeling you were here, why don't you take off that cloak and come into my office," Dumbledore smiled at James.

Only just remembering he still had his invisibility cloak on, James took it off and stuffed the map in his pocket. He was not at all surprised that Dumbledore could see him; he always could when he wore his cloak, his most prized possession that his father had left him when he died.

James then quickly followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk and began talking.

"Something terrible has happened!" James said hurriedly. "I don't know what happened, but I know something did. I woke up suddenly and I don't know I just know _something_ happened!"

"Now calm down James," Dumbledore said politely, "I believe you that something happened, but now we just need to slow down and see if we can figure out what did happen, I'm sure it will come to you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hope you liked this little teeny weeny, itsty bitsy chapter. Sorry I haven't had much time to write!


	9. The Tragic News

A/N: thanx so much for all the reviews, and here is a normal sized chapter! And now to reply to my reviews!

ravenclawgeniusgirl: well I'm glad you liked my story at least! But about the review whore thing, w/e, so what if I want reviews, oh well you can call me whatever you like!

blackfishy: I'm so glad you liked it!

Pink Luvin Goddess and Mystique Pheonix: Yes, I don't like cliff hangers much either, and I'm sorry that I had to keep you waiting, but not too long!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 9: The Tragic News**

James concentrated so hard, trying to figure out what had happened he felt his brain might explode and suddenly he burst out, "How the hell am I supposed to find out!"

"Don't concentrate on it James, relax and it will come to you," Dumbledore said. "Have a lemon drop!"

Slightly annoyed at how Dumbledore wanted to relax and eat candy while something was obviously wrong, James trusted Dumbledore to know what he was doing and took the lemon drop from the little bowl sitting on his desk.

As James sucked on the sugary, sour treat he tried to just clear his mind and not think about what might have possibly happened…so of course he was thinking about Lily. He though about her smile, her laughter and what she would feel like sleeping in his arms, what it would feel like to kiss her… Suddenly whilst he was thinking about these things, it hit him, "It's something about Remus! I don't know who it was though, someone, but they have to do with him!"

"Ah, now just keep thinking about other things and I'm sure the rest will come," Dumbledore said patiently. "But you keep doing that, I will go get Remus and bring him here, I'm sure he'll want to know once you find out."

At that Dumbledore stood up and exited his office, leaving James with only the bowl of lemon drops, Fauks the phoenix and his thoughts.

Just as James had begun reminiscing about detention the previous night with Lily, he knew who it was… Nadia Lupin (Remus's mother).

James felt horrible; Remus's mother was one of the nicest ladies he had ever met. She had always treated James and the other Marauders as though they were her own children. She was so happy that they didn't treat her son any differently because he was a werewolf. James didn't know what may have possibly happened to her, but he just hoped to god that she was still alive.

When he realized that wondering and thinking about what had happened would get him nowhere, James popped another lemon drop in his mouth and started thinking about Lily once again. Her hair was so beautiful, silky and the color…so overwhelmingly red. He just wished she would just give him the chance and go out with him, but he knew he was getting closer. He thought back to his first day at Hogwarts, seeing Lily and thinking that she seemed annoying and touchy, and thought she would be a perfect main target for the majority of his pranks. Now he only wished that he saw her for what a wonderful girl she was and chose a different target…but no he chose Lily. Although when he though about it, it may have been a disguised blessing that he chose her as his target, for then he most likely wouldn't get to know her as well, or have any of the feelings that he had for her.

Just when he was finally feeling a little happy about the whole Lily situation, the final piece of the puzzle came to him. The worst had happened, she was dead. Voldemort killed her, or more one of his death eaters did. Although it was lucky Remus's father was at work or he would have surely been killed too. Voldemort's death eaters had been going around Remus's neighborhood and killing all of the witches and wizards who were "mudbloods" or "blood traitors" and Remus's mother happened to fit into that category.

James was devastated, she couldn't die...she was practically his mother, even though his grandmother also filled that role. As much as James hated crying, he always wanted to look strong but he couldn't stop the slow steady stream of tears running down his face.

When James was finally able to stop the tears from coming he wiped his eyes and hoped that they wouldn't be all red and puffy when Dumbledore came back with Remus.

Five minutes later Remus burst into the office followed by Dumbledore, "What happened!"

James explained to Remus and Dumbledore what had happened. Remus did not cry...he was too sad to cry. All he could do was sit there and stare.

I will contact your father and notify him of what has happened, as doubt he knows already if he is working, and I will send you home.

Remus nodded and Dumbledore disapparated to Remus's father's work.

James and Remus sat in Dumbledore's office, neither saying a word but just staring at the spot where Dumbledore had been sitting.

A few minutes later Dumbledore returned. "Your father has safely made it home and the dark mark has been removed from your house. You can use my fireplace to go home; you will be staying there for a month."

Dumbledore held a jar of floo powder, "Fauks's ashes, phoenix ashes are what we use for floo powder."

Remus forced a smile and grabbed a pinch and stepped into the fireplace. James and Dumbledore smiled at him as he left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taylor Lupin picked up a picture of his beautiful wife Nadia and began to cry. Why did the death eaters have to come _here_? Why Nadia? Why did this have to happen to him?

Taylor started looking at a knife sitting on the kitchen counter like it was his friend. It was so pretty and shiny, and it could take away his misery, but then he suddenly heard a boom. He set down the knife and all thoughts of it left him, even though his wife may have died he had his sun, Remus.

Remus saw his dad walking into the living room to greet him and suddenly was locked in a tight embrace.

"Dumbledore will send your stuff over later today," Taylor told his son.

Remus saw that his father had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat down on the couch in extreme despair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James left Dumbledore's office feeling completely distraught. He couldn't even think of sleeping when he got back to his dormitory so of course he woke Sirius and Peter.

"What the hell do you want!" cried Sirius when James shook him. He looked over at the clock, "It's five in the morning!"

"Moony's mom died," James said, trying not to get too emotional. "Death eaters came to Moony's neighborhood and killed all the people that had anything to do with muggles.

It took a few seconds before the news really hit Sirius and he realized what had happened, and once he had it hit him hard, "No, you have to be kidding!" He knew James wasn't by the serious yet sad look on his face.

"I wish I was," James said, fighting back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. "I've got to wake Peter."

James then walked over the Peters bed and shook him awake. His reaction to James's style of waking him was similar to Sirius's but his reaction to the news was a little different. When James told him that death eaters had killed her Peter had a guilty expression on his face.

"But why would they, she didn't _really _do anything to them, are you sure that's what happened?" Peter asked knowing perfectly well he was sure that that was what happened.

"Of course I'm sure, death eaters don't care if she did anything to them or not!" James said, a little surprised by Peter's question, but because he was so upset about Remus's mom's death he didn't take much thought about why Peter would possibly think death eaters innocent or why he looked more guilty than sad.

The three Marauders still at Hogwarts talked about Remus's mother's death until it came time to go down to breakfast. James and Sirius gloomily went down to the Great Hall, but Peter wasn't hungry so he stayed in the dormitory.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily, Claire and Mariah chatted happily with the other girls who shared their dormitory as they walked down to breakfast.

Lily was upset when of course Claire just had to bring up the subject, "So how was detention with _James_ last night?"

"Fine," Lily said, she really didn't like the way Claire said his name.

"What did you have to do?" asked Sadie, one of the girls' roommates.

"We had to clean this storage room," Lily said. "I'm starving!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Claire. "Don't go and change the subject! Are you going to give James a chance and go out with him or not?"

"I'm giving him a chance by letting him turn himself around, and if he proves to me he can be nice I'll go on a date with him, but so far I'm not to sure," Lily said, she hated how many times she had to repeat this to her friends.

"Admit Lil, you like him," Claire said, "I mean you broke Rachelle's nose because she asked him out!"

"I didn't punch her in the nose because she asked James out," Lily said. "I punched her because she was getting on my nerves and she wouldn't leave us alone."

"_Sure_," Claire rolled her eyes.

When the girls entered the great hall they all saw James and Sirius looking very sad, just barely picking at their food.

"I wonder what's wrong," Lily said.

"Oh do you want to cheer up your boyfriend?" Claire mocked.

"You know perfectly well that I don't like him, but that doesn't mean I can't feel bad for him," Lily said and walked over to the two Marauders and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked in a very sympathetic voice.

"Remus's mum died," James said gloomily.

"Oh no!" Lily felt horrible, even though she had only met Remus's mom a few times at platform 9 ¾.

James didn't say anything else; he just looked down at his plate and poked his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said. She couldn't stand seeing anyone so sad, she didn't know what to say or do so she just gave him a hug, not caring what any of her friends said to her about it.

Normally James would have been excited about Lily hugging him, but now he didn't care. At the moment he knew that someday he would have to get back at Voldemort, he killed his parents and now Remus's mum.

All the other girls from Gryffindor and many from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff began swarming around James and Sirius trying to comfort them although neither of them (especially James) appreciated all of the attention. Didn't they all know that when someone dies you tend to prefer not to have a huge crowd around you!

James decided that he would cut all the day's classes he knew there would be no point. If he did go to his classes he wouldn't learn anything he would just be thinking about what happened so he got up and went up to the Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised by how upset this made him, she wasn't even his mom or anything but it still hurt. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when his parents died, but it still did hurt a lot. He felt horrible for Remus, he probably wouldn't be back to his normal self for a while (James new he wasn't like his usual self for a while after his parents died).

When he reached the common room and saw other people sitting around he went up to his dormitory and laid down on his bed relieved that nobody was still in there to bother him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall Sirius was trying not to act too affected, he was sad but he hated looking too distraught in front of that many people, so instead of James's decision to cut his classes he decided to go to them.

Lily was getting annoyed of the crowd surrounding them and Sirius constantly telling everyone that he was fine. He obviously wasn't fine but she didn't say anything. Didn't those girls realize he wanted them to leave him alone? She couldn't stand all of the girls simply fawning over him she decided to go back up to the common room until class started, she could see if James was okay.

When she got to the Gryffindor common room Lily couldn't see James anywhere so she assumed that he must be up in his dorm.

Lily entered the boy's dormitory and of course she found James laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, "Hi."

"Hi," James answered gloomily as Lily sat down on the side of his bed.

"James, I'm so sorry about what happened," Lily said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," James sighed. "I mean it's not as bad as when my mum and dad died, but I mean...I don't know…it's just so hard."

Lily then laid down next to James and he put his arm around her.

James was surprised by how much better he felt having lily lie in his arms, but he still was not exactly cheered up. He may have lost his mother, father and then Remus's mother but at least he still had Lily, even though she still wouldn't date him at least she was there for him. He just wished they could lie there like that forever but he knew they couldn't, he would eventually have to face the rest of the world but at least for now he could stay there.

Lily and James lied there on his bed for a long time, neither saying a word until suddenly Lily sat up, realizing how long it had been and that she had missed half of her classes, "Oh no! I hope we didn't miss anything important!"

"I don't care what I've missed," James said, hoping that Lily wouldn't leave him and go to the rest of the day's classes.

"Oh what the hell, I might as well miss the rest of my classes now that I've missed this much," Lily said and then laid back down next to James who put his arm back around her as she laid her head on his chest.

The two of the eventually fell asleep and neither woke up until Sirius came back into the dormitory. Lily was still asleep in James's arms but James had woken up.

Sirius smiled at James seeing that he had Lily in his bed, but didn't smile for long; he was tired of hiding his sadness (although he hadn't done a very good job at it).

"How was your day?" James asked.

"Shitty," Sirius answered. "Yours?"

"Better than I thought but still pretty damn shitty also," James said, running his hand through Lily's hair.

"You two going out yet?" Sirius asked.

"No," James frowned, "but she seems to be coming to…"

"Sorry mate," Sirius said, "I'm sure it won't be too long before she wants you as bad as you want her."

James forced a small laugh and looked up to the ceiling, "Hope old Moony's okay. I mean if we are this down about it just about how he's doing. His dad must be doing horrible too…"

Neither James nor Sirius had noticed that Lily had woken up at that point, "We should do something for him while he's gone...you know, try and cheer him up."

James nearly fell out of the bed; he hadn't expected Lily to join in the conversation.

"Oh James, Peter and I will surely pay him a visit, we don't want him to do anything to drastic. He's so upset and he already can get pretty bad if he isn't when he's alone," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily was horribly confused. "Remus isn't destructive! Except when he's a werewolf of course but you would never hang around him while he's transformed."

"Well…" James said, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"You wouldn't!" Lily cried. "Oh don't you dare James! He could kill you!"

"No, we can keep him under control," James said hoping she wouldn't force him to explain further, although she knew he would.

"No you can't you idiot!" Lily was simply shocked at how stupid he was. "Grown adults can't even control a werewolf, like three mere sixteen-year-olds would be able to!"

"We've done it tons of times Lil, don't worry," James said.

"Well thank god you haven't died yet but don't you dare ever do it again, one of these times he's sure to at least bite you, if not kill you!" Lily was seriously worried about the trio.

"But you don't understand, we're more than capable," James said.

"James!" Sirius said. "Are going to tell her, what if she tells Dumbledore!"

"She won't will you Lils?" James asked hopefully.

"Well it depends on what you tell me, but I am surely going to tell Dumbledore that you've been hanging around Remus during his transformations!"

"Well I guess we have to tell her now," Sirius said.

"Sirius, Peter and I are animagi," James explained. "I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a mouse."

"You are not an animagus, James," Lily said simply. "You would have had to register, and year right like the ministry would let three teenagers become animagi."

"We did it illegally," James explained. "But can we please not talk about this now? I'm not exactly in a good mood."

"Fine I'll talk to you again when we all aren't so depressed, but don't you think I'll forget," Lily said. "And I assure you we will talk about this before the full moon!"

At that Lily got off of James's bed and went into her own dormitory.

"Damnit Sirius, you just had to say that whole thing about us keeping him company," James glared at his best friend.

"You're the one who told her, you could've at least covered for us," Sirius said.

"Whatever, I don't feel like fighting," James said. "Goodnight."

James put his head back down on his pillow and went to sleep, not caring that it was only 7:30 at night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Please review, weather you like it or not! Please tell me what you think!


	10. Full Moon Adventures

Sorry about my slow updating, I had writers block on this one and now I am starting tennis so I have almost no time to write. Thank you to all of my reviewers:

**mystique phoenix**: I know, it is sad...but I'm glad you oved it, lol!

**Pink luvin goddess**: You will eventually find out how James knew about Remus's mom, just keep reading!

**petroleumjellydotone**: I'm glad you liked it! And I plan to get them together soon, I just don't want them to get together too soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Full Moon Adventures**

James didn't go to his classes the next few days not only because of his grief but also because Lily was so obviously mad at him. He thought that maybe she would notice his absence and come up to check on him but she never did which verified that they were still not on good terms. He didn't understand why Lily got so angry that he was an illegal animagi who visited his friend who was a werewolf every full moon, how does it effect her?

A week after Remus's mom died James decided to start attending his classes again. He was wasn't used to his teachers not even lecturing him about missing a full weeks classes and McGonagall not even assigned the rest of the detentions he was supposed to have even though he knew that it was because he knew Remus's mom so well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Remus was stuck at home with his father with nothing to do but think about the loss of his mother. He thought he would almost prefer being back at Hogwarts, at least while there he may have been able to think about things other than the death of his mom. But overall he knew it would be for the best for him to be home, he needed to spend time with his father during this horrible time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is wrong?" Claire asked Lily, who was lying on her bed staring at the wall opposite her with a very concentrated expression.

"I'm…well…just not sure what to do about…something…" Lily answered without really answering her friend's question.

"About what?" Claire pressed on.

"Whether I yell at James or comfort him," Lily said.

"Well that's a pretty easy answer," Claire said. "Why _would_ you yell at him right now, he is obviously upset about Remus's mum?"

"But the thing is he did something that was very illegal and is about to put his life in danger, do I comfort him about Remus's mum anyway, or yell at him because he could kill himself or just not do anything at all for the moment…" Lily said more to herself than Claire.

"What did he do that was illegal? How is he putting his life in danger? Give me details!" Claire begged.

"I can't believe he has gotten away with it for all these years…" Lily said to herself.

"He got away with what!" Claire practically shouted, causing the few other girls in the dormitory to stare in their direction.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's supposed to be secret. I mean, I'm surprised he even told me," Lily said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone! Please just tell me what he did," Claire was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, but I'll tell you late," Lily said then turned to the three girls who were now intently listening to their conversation. "_When we're ALONE_."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James looked across the Gryffindor common room at Lily. Then a thought came to him that he was surprised he hadn't really thought of before: Maybe Lily wasn't _mad_ at him, but just wanted him to be safe. He realized that she was only fussing about him and not Sirius and Peter. Maybe she cared about him more…maybe she liked him… But maybe Lily didn't like him, but she did at least care about him. He spent a long time debating in his mind whether she like him or not and finally decided that she must like him. What girl in their right mind didn't like _the_ James Potter? James convinced himself that she was just too afraid to admit it.

When Lily looked up at James he smiled at her but she pretended she didn't seem him and went back into conversation with Claire and Mariah. James was insulted, he half wanted to walk up to her and ask what that was all about but he thought it was a better idea not to; he didn't want to get in another row with her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay!" Claire urged. "What did James do?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone until I deal with it?" Lily whispered so no one would eavesdrop.

"Sure, just tell me already!" Claire couldn't stand all of Lily's secrecy.

"He is an illegal animagi, and so are Sirius and Peter," Lily said. "_And_ every full moon they go and keep Remus company!"

"Are you kidding me?" Claire said.

"Quiet down Claire," Lily hissed. "We are in a _library_ and I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Sorry, but…I mean…how did they do it?" Claire was completely intrigued by the subject.

"I don't know, but they did it illegally and they put their lives in danger every full moon to hang out with Remus and I've got to do something about it!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When it was one week until the full moon Lily decided it was finally time to confront James about his being animagi. She took a deep breath and made her way up to the boys' dormitory.

Lily opened the door and was relieved that only James was in there. She sat down on his bed and started, "You aren't going to visit Remus, are you?"

"Yes," James answered truthfully. "I'm not going to leave one of my best friends alone while he has to suffer his curse. And plus thanks to us he actually will come to his senses during his transformation and he's just like his human self, only in wolf form."

"Do you realize just how much danger you are putting yourself in hanging around a werewolf while he is transformed?" Lily was truly worried about James; she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Sirius and I are big enough to keep old Moony under control. If he tries to do anything we are big and strong enough to stop him without getting bitten, or even scratched."

"I don't want you risking your life just to keep Remus company for one night a month, it's just not worth it James."

"I'm sorry Lils, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm going to go and that's final. I will be fine, I promise."

"You won't be fine if you keep up with this act!" Lily was near tears, she did not want James to risk his life just for one night with his friend.

"I will be fine Lily!"

"James! What if you get bitten? What if he _kills_ you? I don't know what I'd do if you died!"

"I won't die, so you won't have to worry about that," James said confidently. "You don't need to worry."

"Please don't go James," Lily begged. "For me."

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm going."

"Fine, but just so you know, you just completely blew all of your chances," Lily said while getting off of James's bed. "I refuse to ever date someone that I could lose just like _that_ because he is an idiot who likes to hang out with werewolves on full moons.

Lily slammed the door as she left his dormitory and went immediately into the girls' dorm, where she knew she would not have to deal with that jackass James Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James couldn't say a word. Lily really sounded like she was seriously considering dating him.

"I did not just loose all my chances of being with her," James said out loud to himself and quickly left his dormitory after Lily.

When he reached the common room he saw that Lily was no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" James asked Mariah who he saw sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Up to the girls' dormitory," Mariah answered. "But I wouldn't recommend going up there."

"Why?" James asked, going through ways to get up to her room after the stairs turn into a slide.

"Once you upset Lily you have to give her time to cool off, you should know that by _now_ James," Mariah answered.

"But I need to talk to her," James said.

"Just wait it out," Mariah said. "What did you do this time anyway?"

"I don't think I should tell you," James said.

"What _did_ you do?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," James said.

"Please tell me!" Mariah couldn't stand it, she wanted to know.

"Let's just say she is worried about my safety and is mad at me," James said.

"Why would she be worried about your safety?"

"No reason because I will be fine and nothing has ever or will ever happen to me because of it."

"Because of what?"

"Nothing that has anything to do with you, and therefore I won't tell you."

"Just tell me already, I won't tell anyone else!"

"No."

"Fine then, once she calms down, I'll go ask Lily."

"She won't tell you," James said simply, he knew she was at least good at keeping secrets.

"She will, you'll see."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily walked down the stairs after finally cooling off, even though she was still worried about him. She suddenly saw Mariah coming towards her. "What's up?" Lily asked.

"What did he do?" Claire blurted out.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"_Please_!"

"Well, I'll just say he is putting his life in danger for a stupid reason."

"Yeah and _how_ is he putting his life in danger?"

"You don't need to know that Mariah, and I'm tired of talking about it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James, Sirius and Peter made their way down to the whomping willow. They knew that even though Remus was sent home he would still have to spend his transformation in the shrieking shack. Once the trio reached the wild tree they all transformed.

Peter who was now a small rat then ran swiftly under the tree and pressed the knot on the truck. The tree suddenly stopped swinging and stood still. James and Sirius who were now a stag and a big black dog ran under the tree and slid into the hole by the trunk shortly followed by Peter.

"Hey, nice to see you guys," Remus said as he saw his friends come in.

At that moment Remus started transforming and Peter ran behind his two much bigger friends.

Once the werewolf formally known as Remus had completely transformed the stag and the large dog began trying to calm him down, but for the first time in a long time they were unsuccessful. The werewolf sprinted out of the shrieking shack and the stag and the dog sprinted out after it. The rat hesitantly followed suit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily felt like she could use a little walk outside to clear her mind, she could not stop worrying about James. Right now he was with a werewolf and she did not want to think of what could possibly happen to him.

Lily snuck outside without being caught. When she left the castle she saw the whomping willow going crazy. She walked in the direction of the tree to see what was going on and suddenly saw three large creatures running straight in her direction. She stood there trying to figure out what the shapes were she panicked but could not run. She just stood there in shock.

The werewolf in the front of the pack had obviously seen her. She knew it was Remus and the two animals behind it were James and Sirius. Remus stopped in front of her and started growling. The next thing she knew a stag and a large black dog knocked down the werewolf. The dog pinned the werewolf and wouldn't let it back up and the stag ran over to Lily.

The stag nudged Lily to get on his back and she hopped on fast.

James the stag ran Lily back over to the school.

"I told you not to!" Lily still had the ability to lecture James even though he just saved her life.

The stag named James then ran off and joined the dog named Sirius with the werewolf.

Lily felt something tickling her feet and looked down. It was a little rat that she knew must be Peter. He then ran into the school and she followed.

When they got inside Peter transformed back into a human.

"I told him not to!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Peter said. "Just wait in here, I'll be back. I have to help them get under the tree."

Lily had no idea what he was talking about, but she could tell he was afraid to go back out there. Peter then transformed back into a rat once again and ran outside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doors opened and Lily saw James Sirius and Peter walk inside. Lily automatically ran over and tackled James with a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lily cried.

James laughed a little anxiously, "I'm just glad that you're okay. What were you thinking going out there on a full moon?"

"I didn't really expect that you'd have Remus running around campus," Lily said. "So I went for a walk."

"Why would you go for a walk in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked.

"Because I was so worried," Lily said hugging James again. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"If we don't, then if Moony gets loose again and runs across someone, then who would save them?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you doing it!" Lily said.

James held Lily in a tight embrace and then turned her around to face him, "I know you don't want me to, and I know that it is dangerous, but usually when we do this Remus will come to his human senses and we will be able to walk around without any temptation on his part to attack anything. He actually has fun sometimes and he doesn't have to be miserable on that one night. Tonight I think he just acted out because he is so upset about his mum he needed to let some of his aggression out, but look we are all fine."

Lily nodded, she knew that she hated the idea of them running around with a werewolf but she still understood why they did it and knew there was nothing she could do about it. James then pulled out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He wrapped the cloak around Lily because he knew if they got caught she would care more than any of the others would.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said as he tapped the map with his wand.

Lily pulled off the cloak and looked at James quizzically.

"It's how you activate the map," James explained. "It is a map of Hogwarts, and you can see where all the people are."

Lily pulled the cloak back on and followed the marauders back up to the Gryffindor common room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily plopped down on the couch by the fire and let out a sigh. James sat down next to her and Sirius next to him. Peter went up to the boys' dormitory, completely exhausted.

"Is Remus going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "he might just be a little bruised up is all."

"When is he coming back to school?" Lily asked.

"Next week," James answered.

"I hope he's okay about his mom and all," Lily said.

"Life will go on," James said and at that the three went to bed, they were all beat from the night's adventures.

* * *

I'm sorry my chapters are getting considerably shorter than when they started, especially on my other stories! But otherwise the updates would be even slower. 

Please review, tell me what you think, even if you don't like it! And trust me I am very open to constructive critisism, and by the way I am looking for a beta, anyone interested just send me a message. And if you only want to beta for this story that is fine, because this is the story I care about most.

xXPinksparklezXx


	11. Real Feelings For James?

**A/N: **I'm back! Yes after a long time without writing, I have returned! I know this is a very short chapter, with not really much to it. It is kind of a filler chapter before my next one. Well I hopt you like it! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Real Feelings for James?**

**When Lily walked down to the common room the next morning she found James waiting for her by the fireplace. He stood up the moment she walked into the room and gave her a hug.**

**"You do understand that we have to do that for Remus right?" James asked.**

**"I do. I just really wish that you didn't have to."**

**"We'll be fine. Really, you have nothing to worry about. But let's go downstairs for breakfast, I'm starving!"**

**Lily and James walked down to the Great Hall together. Lily then realized, in a way, she was starting to like James. Although she still did not trust him that he was going to stop tormenting her, and knew she still did not feel it would be right to date him yet.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The moment Remus returned to the castle, the first person he found was Lily.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"I'm fine, but I should be asking you the same question!"**

**"I've been better. Please don't be mad at James for the whole animagi thing, usually I don't act that out of control when I transform."**

**"I understand, and I'm not mad at him...anymore," Lily was getting tired of the Marauders asking her that.**

**"You aren't mad at me for trying to...well...you know, are you?"**

**"Of course not! It's not like you meant to."**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lily sat in her bed, in extreme confusion. She wasn't quite sure of how much she liked James. She knew she liked him a little, but enough to go out with him? No. She couldn't like James Potter! He was the definition of ass hole! But then again he could still be so sweet. She couldn't have real feelings for James...could she?**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! sorry it was such a short little chapter, but the next one will be considerably longer, I promise!


End file.
